The Price
by silent-jackal
Summary: AU. Just what is the the price of victory? Starts near the end of Chamber. Harry/Ginny and maybe others as I go. Be kind and review nicely
1. Bonding

_AN: it goes without saying I am sure, but I will say it anyway, I own none of the characters in this story_

Fawkes flew slowly towards the entrance to the Chamber as the four passengers began to relax. Ginny burrowed closer into Harry's grasp and as her mind began to wander along with the phoenix's song her last coherent thought was "Never will I go with another, never will I be another's. Truly I am his." Lost in the gloom of the tunnels was the flash of golden light that briefly encircled her wrist.

Molly and Arthur were not happy with Minister Fudge at the moment. "We will not allow our daughter to be forced to relive the events of the past few weeks Minister!" Madam Pomfrey decided to weigh in with her professional advice as well "The girl is to weak at the moment for the questioning you want to do and as her Healer, I forbid you to continue."

Fudge sighed and put the bottle of veritaserum back in his pocket, "Very well Poppy. Please inform me when she is well enough to answer some questions." He turned and left thinking to himself that Lucius and the Board of Governors will just have to wait for their answers.

Later that evening, after dinner, Harry found his way to the hospital wing and sat talking with the Weasley family as they waited for their daughter to awaken. Harry's eyes kept being drawn to the girl, regardless of whom he was talking to at the time. Molly and Arthur both noticed this and thought that perhaps it wasn't a bad thing they already thought of him as a good friend, maybe Ginny might become something more.


	2. Dreams

(Later that week in the Burrow)

"Ginny! Hurry up and get down here! We are going to see the Healers soon and we don't want to be late!"

"Coming Mum!" Ginny hurriedly pulled on a long sleeve cuffed shirt. The cuffs hiding the intricate filigreed golden tattoo around her wrists. The words written there both scared and excited her "I am forever his, he is my all, my Lord Potter." She had seen some examples of this kind of marking before in her History of Magic class, somehow she had sworn herself to the House of Potter, not only in life debt (which she felt she truly owed) but as a betrothal as well. She had managed to keep it hidden from everyone at the school and the Burrow, and as Harry hadn't written to her or talked to her about it she had not informed him.

She went down the stairs and joined her mother at the fireplace throwing powder into the floo and saying "St. Mungos!" was whisked away to her appointment.

(Number 4 Privet Drive a few weeks later)

Harry looked happily at the picture Ron had sent him of their trip to Egypt, he was also pleased to see that Ginny was looking better since last term. "Although she is still having nightmares" he muttered to himself. "Wait how in the hell do I know that? Well I know I am still having nightmares so I guess she must be as well."

Harry looked at the clock and decided that 10pm was a good time to sleep considering that he had to trim the bushes tomorrow, change the oil in the car and clean out the garage. Of course, Dudley would be off with his friends all summer, but Harry was used to this by now and just closed his eyes and faded off into sleep.

(Simultaneously in Egypt and Surrey)

The nightmare began as it always had the past few nights, it was almost as if he was in both places watching the action unfold. Ginny opening the Chamber and trying to avoid writing in the book one last time...

The nightmare began as it always did the past few nights, she had figured out how to disassociate herself from it however finally. She watched herself opening the Chamber and writing in the book. She saw Tom step out of the book with the evil gleam in his eyes as he told her of his plot to become whole again. Tonight however, was different. She felt Harry's presence in her dream tonight, like she had that day when he had finally made it into the Chamber she cast out and tried to grab that presence and hold it tight...

The dream altered this time. He flashed back to Lockhart's office, with him and Ron force marching the 'professor' at wand point toward the Chamber. _Oh thats funny!_ The voice in his mind, so like the one he wanted to hear but was trapped in the Chamber startled him awake.

Watching Harry and her brother best the so called 'professor' and march him out to the Chamber caused her to laugh in her sleep her emotions ran through the grasp she had on the "Harry Presence" which suddenly back from it she was hit with such a strong emotion of longing/fear/hope/shock that she awoke in her bed gasping.

For the rest of the summer this would continue to happen nightly, often several times a night. Harry began to accept the "Ginny Presence" in his dreams, though he rationalized it away as pure dream stuff. He began telling this presence his feelings towards Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's and his friends. The presence never chided or yelled at him, except when he was being whiny which would drive the presence away. Ginny for the remainder of the summer would try to arrange his nightmares into pleasant dreams of talking in the common room or by the pond near the Burrow. She would cradle his head in her lap and stroke his head, every day she would notice her tattoo get a little more golden.


	3. Sirius Issues

AN- If I owned any of this do you honestly think I would be publishing it here?

(Number 4 Privet Drive)

Sirius had been sitting outside the little house all day, hiding in the bushes. He watched as the Dursley's had treated Harry as no more than a servant with a sense of growing fear and anger. He had caused this to happen. If he had been able to control his anger more that night Harry would not have had to grow up here with these people. More than anything it was Harry's lack of response to Vernon's sister that worried him the most at least until that evening.

Harry's rather dramatic exit from the house towing his trunk, after the shouted screams startled Sirius so much that he had stepped out from hiding. He quickly had hidden himself again when he had seen Harry quick draw his wand. "So at least he knows he can do magic, and that looks like a Gryfindor scarf so he's at Hogwarts. Thats good." He had thought to himself at the time. Now what to do about the muggles.

(Diagon Alley: The Leaky Cauldron)

Harry pondered over the course of his life for the past few days as he sat eating lunch a the Cauldron. First he had blown his aunt up like a fleshy balloon, then maybe seeing a Grim followed by being 'caught' and forgiven by the Minister it had definitely been a roller coaster of a week. His dreams had also been causing him some concern of late. His Ginny dreams were becoming more and more lifelike and the tattoo around his finger became more and more pronounced after every one. He could honestly find no information in his notes or those texts he had access to too explain what it was. Hermione of course could probably have told him, or Dumbledore, but some how it did not feel right to talk to them about this at all.

He just sighed a little bit and finished his lunch before heading upstairs to get his books to study.

(The Burrow)

Ginny sat there in her room staring at the blank piece of parchment trying to figure out what to write to Harry. She knew that they were going to be seeing each other in a week in Diagon Alley and while she understood the dreams they had been sharing she could tell that Harry did not. She sighed and put the parchment away untouched. She just couldn't bring herself to put it down in a letter and she wanted to see if she could try to talk about it to him tonight in the dreams again.

(Later that evening in London and the Burrow)

Harry and Ginny walked slowly through the halls of Hogwarts heading towards their favorite spot by the lake. They were holding hands while Harry had moved his arm over around her shoulders, it felt good to both of them.

"Harry, " She began slowly "you do realize that this is more than just a dream right?"

"Yes Ginny. I realized it was different since the first time by the lake, but I don't know just how it is more than a dream"

"I bonded to you Harry." She said softly stopping by the lake and looking intently into his eyes, she showed him her wrist "These are an old form of markers of the type of bond we have.." She looked away and began to blush lightly and would not look up as she finished

"Gin, look at me, I am glad to have this bond with you, whatever it is. I have never felt more normal or cared for than I have this past summer." He titled her head up and tried to crack a joke "It's not like we are married right?"

Ginny's eyes began to have a haunted look in them as she stepped back slightly and as the tears fell from her eyes the sky darkened and Harry was hammered with the combined emotions of fear and depression. She ran as he stood there dumbfounded and she vanished.

(The Burrow)

Ginny awoke sobbing horribly and loudly as his last remark just ran over and over in her mind like a broken record. Molly came quickly into the room as she heard her only daughter sobbing as if her soul had been torn in two. Ginny wouldn't tell her what it was that was causing this and cried herself unconcious, Molly just sat there for the rest of the night.

(The Leaky Cauldron)

Harry woke up confused unsure of what he had done wrong. He quickly got up and scratched out a note to the Weasley's and sent it winging to them on Hedwigs sturdy wings.

_Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Ron_

_I have done something important to all of you and would ask that you come meet me at the Leaky Cauldron the day after tomorrow so we can discuss it. Ron please get Hermione to come along as well as it affects her as well. Ginny, regardless of what has happened PLEASE come as well._

_Affectionately _

_Harry_


	4. Information and Knowledge

AN- I know the chapters are short but I am writing as the muse strikes me and when I hit what seems to be a good end point I stop there, so you might see a couple chapters go up in rapid succession and not see any for a while.

Disclaimer: If I owned the rights do you think I would be posting it here?????

--00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo--

(The Leaky Cauldron: The Next Morning)

Harry woke the next morning oddly disappointed that he had had no dreams with Ginny. He got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast to discover a letter from the Weasley's waiting for him.

_Harry,_

_We will all be there tomorrow morning, we will be spending the last week of the holiday's there anyway. We will gladly meet you to discuss whatever you are concerned about. _

_Molly and Arthur Weasley_

He folded the letter and placed it in his pocket, finished his breakfast and went to go shopping and work on his summer essays.

(Privet Drive: The previous evening)

Sirius waited patiently inside the Dursely's house barely able to keep his anger in check. He had looked around the place for some sign of Harry, a picture or something of his. The only place in the whole house that bore no trace of the Dursley's was the cupboard under the stairs, and it reminded him forcibly of the Azkaban cells by its size and oppressive atmosphere. The smallest bedroom upstairs bore a little of Harry's scent but it was quite evident that there were bars on the window at one point. No other window on the house had that modification. He would get some answers from these people as to what they had done to his godson. He heard the car pulling into the driveway and got ready to greet Lilly's remaining family.

A few hours later a small owl and a large black dog left the small house.

(Diagon Alley)

Harry walked into Flourish and Blot's on a whim more than anything else. He had already purchased the books he would need for his course work for the year and just wandered through the stacks at random. He randomly pulled a book off of the shelf nearest him that was so covered in dust that he could read the title until he cleared it off _Lucid Dreams and You_ by a Rose Blackfire. He opened to the first chapter and read

_Lucid dreaming, a state in which the dreamer is aware of and able to control the dream, is a rare phenomenon. It most often occurs because of a strong connection between the dreamer and the subject of the dream. Among magical peoples it usually appears strongest in squibs or those who have performed an **Iugum Sponsalis **ritual._

This book was describing exactly what appears to have been going on between Ginny and himself! He decided to head to the front of the store to pay for it, when another book caught his eye _Obscure Rituals and Rites_ by Charles Manus. On a whim, Harry picked up the book and flipping through the index found **Iugum Sponsalis** and flipped to that page.

_**Iugum Sponsalis**, or the Bond of Betrothal, was an ancient ritual used to declare the fulfilling of a familial life debt through the merging of families. In its simplest form the ritual requires close physical contact between the ones being bound and the utterance of an oath from the one who owes the life debt. This oath can be anything so long as it is heartfelt and without coercion. This simple form merely allows for the sharing of emotions between the bonded. If at some point while sharing these emotions the one owed the debt returns these feelings then the more advanced form of the ritual will become enforced. The simple ritual is marked by the initiator receiving a tattoo around their wrist inscribed with the words that sealed the oath. In the more complex form, the other member of the bond will receive a ring tattoo bearing the initials of their betrothed. _

The entry went on for quite a few pages detailing all the requirements to force the advanced form onto unwilling participants and the effects this would have on them. Harry skimmed over all this with a sense of growing dread, especially when he reached the end of the entry:

_if while the advanced form is employed willingly a bonded person speaks against the bond it will cause the other severe grief and pain, this is not the case with a forced bonding. In either version of the bonding it can not be broken except by the agreement of the parents and Head of Families of both individuals, doing so will cause both individuals severe physical pain as well as potentially fracturing their personalities._

_--00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo-- _

_AN:_Thanks to those who have reviewed the story to date:PottersHeadAnonymous, Wolfwing, Poshini and jlyric. Yes I know my grammar skills suck, but I am trying to do better, my original beta is dealing with real life romance (lucky girl, about time) and what not so I am doing this solo for now until she gets her head out of the clouds :)


	5. Owls and Meetings

_A/N: Once again thanks to all the reviews they were all very helpful. Some where asking for longer chapters so here is one and I am currently working on chapter 6 so it should hopefully be up in a day or so._

* * *

_Oh yeah like if I really owned any of this I would be posting it here_

* * *

The small owl flapped excitedly towards its destination, extremely pleased to have been given this task. After many miles it finally landed in the Gringot's mail room The attending wizard looked at the address on the envelope and informed the owl that the addressee would not be in for several hours. Following its instructions to return with the reply, the small owl flapped over to a nearby cage and waited as patiently as it could.

Meanwhile the large black dog ran towards the only person who could help him both get his revenge and fulfill his debts. After several hours of both hard running and hitching rides on the back of trucks, he stood nervously on the front porch of a small cottage. Given the time of night, he curled up on the porch swing and fell asleep.

(The Leaky Cauldron)

Harry sat quietly at the end of the long table in the back meeting room of the Leaky Cauldron. In front of him were the two old books he had found in the book store yesterday. He had not had much time to read them, but one phrase about the bonding ceremony just ran repeatedly through his mind "_it can not be broken except by the agreement of the parents and Head of Families of both individuals, doing so will cause both individuals severe physical pain as well as potentially fracturing their personalities." _ He was completely sure that he did not want to risk hurting Ginny (or himself for that matter) in the manner the book mentioned, that was why he asked Hermione to be here. If the Weasley's wanted to end the bonding than she was the one he would want to research a way to have it done. The answers were probably farther in _Obscure Rituals and Rites_ than he had gotten. He wasn't sure if this was what he wanted for his life, and some of that thinking showed on his face and in his posture as he just looked away from the five people sitting at the other end of the table.

He clasped his hands and started speaking quietly

"Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Mr and Mrs Weasley, I don't know how we were able to do it. I don;t know why the affect has become as strong as it has. What I do know is when it all started. At some point either while leaving the Chamber of Secrets or shortly thereafter last term Ginny and I performed an old obscure betrothal ritual."

A series of shocked gasps came from those assembled in the room. Ron and Molly turned and stared at Ginny, whose head had never looked up higher than her clasped hands ever since seeing Harry's expression upon entering the room. "_The way he is talking now is almost exactly like the last dream we had, he doesn't want to be near me!" _Tears began to run silently down her cheeks hidden by her long hair which hung down around her face. She tried to swallow the sobs that thought generated, but failed enough that it caused Harry to look up and stare at her. _"Oh Merlin have I screwed this up!" _ Harry thought and then with a self deprecating grin continued.

"All that means is that I know when it started, when my nightmares became pleasant dreams. When the things I had to deal with at that house became more bearable. All because, in those dreams thanks to the ritual I was speaking with and spending time with Ginny. We spent the time getting to know each other better, and I would like to keep getting to know her and to spend more time with her." He beamed a smile at the surprised red head at the end of the table and continued "Ginny, I was a git. I was trying to be funny the last time we spoke and I hurt you instead. I am sorry." All that Harry (or anyone else at the table for that matter) saw was a red headed blur as Ginny launched herself into him and proceeded to give him a bone crushing hug and cried silent tears of joy into his chest.

(A small cottage in Scotland)

Cordelia McDowell looked out of her bedroom window at the rising sun and just sighed. _Another day without someone to wake up with or have breakfast with or to fall asleep with at the end of it_, she thought to her self. She threw a dressing gown on over her nightclothes and went out to the kitchen to make a pot of tea before going outside to sit on her front porch before having to go to work.

Outside the dog woke up and quickly moved off into the nearby bushes _"I can't believe I fell asleep here! For all I know she doesn't live here anymore, its been over 11 years now and Petunia hadn't heard from her in all that time." _Sirius thought to himself. He would wait and see who came out and if it was her than maybe, just maybe the plan he put in motion would work after all.

The front door opened and Sirius heart leaped into his throat at the sight of the short, blond haired lady who walked out to the front porch. He quickly changed back into his normal self as she sat down in the swing. He cleared his throat and stepped out of the bushes "Dea.." he began.

Cordelia had looked up at the sound of someone clearing his throat and stared in a mixture of terror and forgotten love as she saw Sirius Black step out from the bushes. He began to speak and that shook her paralysis from her. She shook her wand into her hand and shouted_"stupefy"_ the red beam lanced forward and struck him right in the chest. Sirius dropped like a lead balloon. She tied him in ropes and floated him into her house. Now at last she could get answers she had been waiting for for years. Answers that might shed light on why he, her husband, had killed Lilly and James.

(Gringot's Bank)

The small owl woke as its cage door was opened to be informed that the recipient of its letter had arrived. It hopped out and flew to the desk of Senior Account Manager Slicrot. The old goblin looked up in amusement at the antics the small owl made to get his attention. "Yes owl I will read the letter, one moment." He opened the letter and read the instructions within quickly. He smiled a particularly nasty smile as he pulled a fresh piece of parchment out of his desk and began to write. He quickly folded the document and addressed it "_Cordelia McDowell Black Rose Cottage"_ "Here is my reply little owl," he said" see that it gets there promptly." As the small owl left Slicrot pulled a second sheet out and began to write in it as per his instructions This one he sealed up and signaled for another owl to deliver it. This letter bore the address "_Harry Potter, Leaky Cauldron"_ Slicrot just smiled as he thought of how this would play out.

(Leaky Cauldron Back Room)

Harry disengaged himself from Ginny slowly and just said "Sorry Gin but there is more we have to talk about ok?" Ginny nodded and sat down in the chair next to his with a happy little grin on her face. Harry looked around the room at the faces of the people, Molly looked stunned, Ron looked stuck somewhere between happiness and rage. Hermione was just staring alternately between Harry and the books on the table. Arthur just looked older somehow.

"Harry," Arthur began "exactly what ritual did you two end up performing? Is there anyway to break it?" At this Harry flinched and Ginny just gasped and stared at him in betrayal and fear "I don't object to you getting to know my daughter better" he amended quickly " but I don't want either of you forced into something at this young of an age."

Harry nodded "If my parents, or the Head of my family was still alive than I believe we could break it. However the book I read the description of the ritual in indicates that to do it now, well here." Harry walked over to him with _Obscure Rituals and Rites_ open and pointed to the last few sentences. "I don't want to risk that happening to her, "Harry whispered"I am used to pain and torment. If it was anyone else I would risk it, but not with Ginny!" Arthur looked up at the young man beside him appraisingly.

"All right" Arthur replied "Since it doesn't look like it can be broken, we will do this the right way. Everyone else please leave the room, aside from you Ginny, and please don't mention this to the rest of the family. We will have a family meeting later this evening to discuss whats happening."

After everyone else had left Arthur motioned the two kids to sit down. "Harry, there is something important I need to tell you before we go any farther then this." He then to Harry's amazement began to tell him about the betrayal of his parents by Sirius Black and how the reason that the Weasley's were to be here at all this last week was to provide him with an escort to Platform 9 ¾, as it was believed that Black was going to be coming after him. As he was finishing this strange story, a brown owl bearing the Gringot's coat of arms was carried into the room by Tom the barman. It launched itself from Tom's arm and after delivering the letter left. Harry opened the letter and handed it over to Arthur while shaking his head.

_Mr Potter,_

_You are requested to appear at a special reading of the Estate of Sirius Black this afternoon. You may bring no guests to this reading and your safety and conduct is guaranteed by Gringot's. The reading will be held at 3pm, failure to appear will result in the forfeiture of any proceeds to secondary beneficiaries._

_Senior Account Manager Slicrot_

* * *

_  
_  



	6. Interogations and Readings

_A/N: Whew! OK this chapter just would not stop. Hopefully the rest wont be as long as this one but I am now afraid ;p_

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, I ain't making money off of it _

* * *

(Black Rose Cottage) 

Cordelia tied Sirius to the chair in the kitchen and took away his wand before going into her bedroom and changing into her work clothes. She came quickly back into the kitchen and threw some floo powder into the fireplace saying "Auror Headquarters, Shacklebolt" before sticking her head in the green flames. She made her excuses to Kingsley for not coming into work today as she was not feeling well and had decided to take a personal day. For his part Kingsley just nodded, understanding that the news of Black's escape the past few weeks had been particularly hard on her and told her to take whatever time she needed.

She looked over at Sirius and remembered what it had been like the last time she had seen him. They had eloped and had been married for just over two months, they hadn't told anyone they were married yet. He had just bought this cottage for them and was on his way to tell James and Lily the news the night that Voldemort had attacked the Potters. Or so he had told her at the time, then the news that he had killed Peter in the middle of a crowded street of muggles. She had not left the cottage or her bed for a week after hearing that and had missed the trial and his sentencing, all the court documents were sealed so only the Head of the Wizengamot or the Minister could get access to them. She had not even had the closure of hearing his testimony, well she would now! She grabbed a small vial of Veritaserum, poured 6 drops on his tongue to force him to tell the complete truth instead of possible half truths which you get with the usual 3 drops. The downside was it had a chance of poisoning the subject, but she didn't care that much any more she just wanted answers. Taking a deep breath she pointed her wand at Sirius and said "Enervate!"

(Leaky Cauldron Back Room)

Arthur looked at the letter Harry had gotten from Gringot's as Harry began to speak again.

"I don't think if he was out to get me he would have me in his will? I don't want anything from him, but I suppose I had better go even if I just turn it all down. I have to get some money from my vault anyway."

"Harry, I am still not sure this is a good idea. You cant take anyone in to the meeting with you and you cant use any magic outside of school." Arthur mused over something before continuing with a smirk on his face "Actually, as you are now betrothed to my daughter you are considered part of my family. Therefore if you insist on going to this meeting I give you permission to use any magic to defend yourself." A small purple light flashed from his wand and encircled Harry's wand hand before fading. "Well if I had any doubts before, that clinches it, you are indeed betrothed, otherwise that wouldn't have worked." He held up his hand to stop both of them to protest that they were not lying about it, "I trust both of you in this and I did not think you were lying about it. However, I know it will make it easier when telling the rest of the family about it tonite. Speaking of which, Harry I know you would usually have dinner with us but tonite I ask that you don't. I will be having the meeting at dinner, it will be easier if you are not there."

He leaned forward staring at the two of them, "Now for the important things we have to discuss..." Harry was not sure he liked where this was heading. Especially considering the piercing look that he was getting from Mr Weasley.

(Black Rose Cottage)

Cordelia took a deep breath and began to look for the answers to the questions plaguing her for the past thirteen years.

"Are you Sirius Orion Black?"

"Yes"

"Were you sent to Azkhaban for the betrayal of the Potter's and the murder of Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes"

"Why did you do it Sirius?"

"I did not."

"What?! What do you mean?" her voice wavered in shock.

"I did not betray James and Lilly, and I did not murder that lying rat bastard Peter. Although I did try to at the time."

"Why did you go to James and Lilly's then that day?"

"I went to tell them that we had gotten married and to warn them of Peter's disappearance the week before."

"Why did you try to kill Peter?"

"He was their Secret Keeper for the fidelious. He was the only one who could have told Voldemort where they were living."

"Why didn't you tell any of this at your trial?"

"I never had a trial. Fudge needed to be able to show the public something positive being done after the attack so he just had me sent there and told the world I was dealt with accordingly."

"Why are you here?" It came out at almost a whisper

"Harry is in trouble and needs a safe place to live. And because I have missed seeing you and wanted to before I went after Peter. I know where he is and I will kill him this time."

"What kind of trouble?"

(Gringot's)

Harry felt as though he had been whipped raw after the meeting with Mr. Weasley, he blushed slightly again when thinking of some of the questions he had been asked as well as the ultimatums delivered. He entered the impressive edifice that is Gringot's and asked for the desk of Senior Account Manager Slicrot. He was directed to an old goblin who wordlessly led him into a small back office. An elderly wizard was waiting for them inside, who stared intently at Harry merely nodding at Slicrot.

"Mr. Potter, I thank you for coming on short notice. This is a special matter involving the estate of a Mr Sirius Black, as such it should not take a long time to clear up. Mr Black has had this establishment informed of the treatment you have been receiving at the hands of your _relatives. _As such we have reserved the services of Mr Charles Amblin here to verify this information. If it is found to be true than provisions have been made for you, but first Mr. Amblin if you would."

The elderly wizard stood and slowly walked over towards Harry "Mr Potter, may I call you Harry?" At Harry's nod he continued "Well then please call me Charles. I work for the Depart of Magical Law Enforcement Child Welfare division. Thats the long way of saying my job is to make sure that you are not being harmed by those who are supposed to take care of you, in this case your maternal Aunt and her husband. It has been brought to our attention by the bank that this might be happening, I have to ask you some very personal and difficult questions. You need to answer them truthfully to the best of your knowledge, lying about any of them could be very detrimental to both you and your relatives. Do you understand so far?" Charles looked at the young boy before him and thought "_Something has to be going on here. He is thirteen he should be larger than that, his parents were both taller than average and his cousin is a whale so there is enough food in the house."_

Harry just sat there in shock. He just nodded woodenly to Charles and got ready for the questions.

"All right then Harry here we go. If you want to stop at any time just say so and we can take a break, Senior Account Manager Slicrot has cleared the rest of the day for this meeting so we are not in a hurry."

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked the goblin behind the desk

"Mr Potter, we take the welfare of our Senior and Eldest account holders very seriously. We also take reports of child abuse and endangerment and investigate all of them. We do not deal kindly with those we find have committed such acts." Slicrot replied with an evil goblin grin.

"Harry, have you ever been forced to live in" Charles looked at a list in his hand "a broom cupboard?"

"Yes for the first 11 years I lived at my Aunt's house"

"Were there no other bedrooms available?"

"My cousin Dudley was using the two other bedrooms upstairs."

"Do you still sleep in that cupboard?"  
"No. They let me have the smallest room after Hogwart's started sending me letters hoping that it would stop them."

"I see. Have you ever been locked into either the cupboard or your new room and deprived of food and drink?"

"Yes."

"What kind of chores do you do around your Aunt's house? And what does your cousin do?"

"I have to cook breakfast, clean the dishes, mow the lawn, trim the hedge and anything else that they think up. My cousin is supposed to clean his room, but mostly just sits around and watches tv or plays on his computer."

The questions continued for a few hours and every so often Harry would stop to have a drink and collect himself. Charles and Slicrot both became more and more agitated as the answers kept on coming out.

"Ok Harry, just a few more and we are all done. Did anyone else ever know about the conditions you faced at you Aunt's house?"

"I never really ever told anyone straight out. Fred, George and Ronald Weasley pulled me out of there at the start of last year. I know they told their mum what they saw."

"What did Mrs Weasley do with this information?"

"I know she talked to Professor Dumbledore about having me stay at their place for the holidays but he told them I had to return to my aunt's house."

"How do you know this?"

"It came up in conversation with both Ron and his sister Ginny."

"All right. Who placed you at your aunt's house?"

"Hagrid told me that Dumbledore said I had to go there after my parents were murdered."

"Good job Harry, we are done with that for today. It is my findings based on this information that sufficient cause exists to allow the disposition stated within the Estate of Sirius Black. I will also begin proceedings against the Dursley's for child abuse and endangerment. I have to go now Harry but take this card please." He handed Harry a small business card embossed in gold and silver:

_**Charles M Amblin**_

_Dept Magical Law Enforcement_

_Child Welfare Services_

_tap the card and state your name_

_I will be there shortly_

"If you need to speak to me Harry just follow the instructions on the card and I will pop right over. On behalf of my department I am sorry that this was not caught sooner." Charles stood up and shuffled out of the room.

(Black Rose Cottage)

After a passionate farewell to Sirius who took off into the woods in his animagus form heading towards Hogwart's, Cordelia was gathering her cloak when a little brown bundle of energy in the shape of an owl flew into her kitchen.

"Ah! I was expecting you. You have a letter for me I believe." She removed the letter and offered the owl a bit of food, drink and rest while she was gone. She opened the letter and verified that it was what Sirius said it would be, looking at her clock she realized she didn't have much time. She lit her fire, threw in the floo powder and was off to the Three Broomsticks.

(Leaky Cauldron)

Ron and Hermione were just sitting down in a small alcove next to the fire discussing Harry and Ginny. They paused the conversation when the fire place turned green and a short, blond woman stepped out. She looked around and caught sight of the two, "You there young man, are you related to Arthur Weasley?" she spoke politely yet quickly. She noted offhandedly that when he stood up to answer her, not only did he block her line of sight to the young girl, but his hand went instinctively towards his wand.

"Yes, I am his son. What can I do for you?"

"Please tell him that Cordelia McDowell wishes to speak with him later this evening on a matter of some importance. I will be back shortly and will be taking a room here for the night."

"I will ma'am." Ron did a sort of sketchy half bow as the woman turned and left. He then left and informed his father. His father's look of mild shock at the message caused him to ask what was wrong.

"She's an auror Ron. She's also an old friend I haven't spoken to in years."

(Gringot's)

Slicrot looked down at his paperwork and then back up to Harry.

"There are a few things we need to discuss and then you can go. In case you were unaware of this, Sirius Black was your chosen Godfather. As such, he made provisions for you in his Estate. In the case that the allegations of abuse were to be found to be substantiated, it has been requested that you be placed into the care of either Remus Lupin, Cordelia McDowell or Fank and Alice Longbottom. Given the current state of affairs the only person able to do so has been notified. Also, a small stipend from the Black Estate will be given to both of you. Upon reaching your majority, or upon confirmation of the death of Sirius Black you will have the option of accepting or refusing the title of Lord Black and all its benefits and responsibilities."

A soft knock on the door interrupted Harry before he could begin to complain. Slicrot barked "Enter!"

"Ah, Mrs McDowell." He said to the blond haired lady who walked in "Excellent timing as always. I have just given Mr Potter here a run down of the Estate of Sirius Black. I will leave you two to get acquainted." He rose and left the room, closing the doors behind him.

* * *

_A/N part 2: If you made it this far and still want to see more...bless you. Please review I am a glutton for praise and punishment, not to mention I really do listen to what you guys try to tell me  
_

* * *


	7. Express and Dreams

_A/N: Again I own very little_

* * *

(Gringot's)

Harry and Cordelia walked together out of Gringot's and started back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"I don't know about this Ms McDowell. I mean I LOVE the idea about never having to go back to the Dursley's, but why should I go with you? Why can't I just go live with the Weasley's or even just stay at Hogwarts all the time till I graduate? I mean I could even just get an apartment or something I guess."

"Harry, please call me Dea or Cordelia, Ms McDowell just makes me feel old and frumpy. The Ministry would never allow you to be emancipated at your age, let alone have a place of your own. As for living at Hogwarts, while there are a few teachers that reside there all year, for the most part its just the ghosts and house elves."

"Well what about the Weasley's then?"

"While Arthur and Molly would more than likely be ecstatic to have you move in, it would also not be allowed. Face it Harry, the Ministry wants to have you protected at all times. As an auror I can provide that protection the easiest. If you went to the Weasley's they would have to take in a security detail as well and they do not have the room."

"I can still go to visit them right?"

"Of Course! I have known them for a long time and have no problem with visits or the occasional sleep over. You can even have them over to visit after we get settled in."

They had finally reached the pub and Harry held open the back door for Cordelia without thinking about it. When you have been punished for forgetting every day of your life it becomes a defensive reflex after all. Cordelia thanked Harry, which both surprised him and made him feel a little better. Prior to this only Hermione, Ginny or Mrs Weasley had ever thanked him for doing this. She saw the whipsaw reaction to this and just filed it away to talk with him in private at some other time. Damn muggles.

Inside the pub they found the Weasley family meeting just winding down. Ginny looked particularly flustered. Harry felt a short surge of anger flash through him at the thought that someone had been harassing Ginny about this and had a desire to just hold her quietly. His tattoo flashed brightly.

The flash caught Cordelia's eye and noticed he was fixated on the youngest Weasley. "Well this will make the meeting with Arthur more interesting" she though to herself.

Ginny was sitting at the table looking down at her hands. Her brothers had been not as understanding about this as she would have hoped. She actually feared a bit for Harry if Percy got a hold of him for any misdeeds this year at school. Fred and George had merely stated "We will have a nice talk with him later about all of this." They had however amended the statement when they had seen her look of shock and terror with "We trust him Gin but this is something that brothers have to do for their sisters. He has to get THE SPEECH, and its better if we do it than Charlie or Bill." Ron alone of her brothers had been supportive, having heard Harry's speech in the meeting room and having been in the Chamber knew just how much Harry cared for her. Her mother had been the worst of them switching between tears and anger. She wasn't sure how much she could take when her tattoo, which she had been forced to reveal flashed brightly and she felt as if she was being held in Harry's arms again. All warm and protected, she also felt as if there was a thundercloud about to break overhead. Talking around the table stopped.

She looked up at Harry and smiled, knowing that he was there. Harry gasped internally as he quickly heard in his mind all that her brothers had said. His reaction to the twins was "I would never do anything to hurt her." Followed quickly by "Oh OK that makes sense, I guess they are ok with it so I am with them." Unknowingly, his link with Ginny with the link of blood between her brothers allowed a sort of empathy to take place. The twins just stared as they felt a wave of righteous indignation sweep over them, followed by amusement and a feeling of "Understood". Ron in response to Harry's emotional response of "Thanks Mate" felt a sense of deep contentment and pride in himself. Percy, having received his response of utmost loathing for Percy's belief in what Harry was really trying to do, received a migraine and excused himself from the table.

Everyone saw her tattoo flash and followed her eyes as they met Harry.

"Hello Arthur, Molly I believe we have a lot to discuss." Cordelia stated and motioned the two of them towards the back room.

(Later that evening)

Harry finally fell asleep and began to dream again of Ginny. Together the two of them walked towards the lake at Hogwarts.

"Harry, who is this Cordelia person that was at the pub this afternoon?"

Harry explained to her about what had happened in the reading of the estate and about the charges that where going to be leveled against the Dursley's.

"So basically, the only way that I will be allowed to not be in a orphanage or protective custody of a squad of aurors is to live with her. She hasn't told me yet about how she is known by Sirius Black well enough to have him name her as my guardian I admit that it worries me a lot." He sighed as Ginny began to massage his temples.

"So what else did that book say about what we are doing and this ritual I got us involved in?"

"Ginny, it is not your fault alone that this happened. It would not have gotten this far if I hadn't wanted to have more with you than what we did." He grinned at her stunned expression, reached up and touched her cheek gently. "There are a few things the book said we might be able to do if you want to try and learn."

"What are those?"

"Well the first is something called an Animus or thoughtform. It is the physical manifestation of your magical will, according to _Lucid Dreaming_." Harry went over the basic information the book had given for creating their Animus. They spent the night trying to reach out for their Animus link.

"I think I want to sleep now Harry. The best I get is a vision of a sweeping plain."

"Me as well, all I am getting are deep forests. Well we can't expect to get it on the first try right? Plus we do have to catch the train for Hogwarts tomorrow. Good Night Gin, sleep well."

"Good night Harry. You too."

They both paused for a moment and leaned in at the same time for a quick kiss on the cheek. Blushing furiously the both let themselves fade into full sleep.

(Leaky Cauldron/Platform 9 ¾ /Hogwarts Express)

It was with the usual havoc that the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and Cordelia managed to get themselves to Platform 9 ¾ just in time to load everyone on board the train. On the way there Cordelia spoke to Harry and Ginny in the cab they had gotten for themselves from the Ministry.

"Alright you two. Arthur brought me up to date on whats going on between you. This is going to be a bit embarrassing to the two of you. As I will be Harry's official guardian by the end of the week, Arthur and Molly have begun negotiations concerning the betrothal." Both blushed at this while Harry groaned. "I know you don't know much about the process Harry, we will go over that on the holiday break or weekends if I can get to visit you. I am only a short distance from the castle actually so it might be possible. Nothing can be decided until the paperwork completes going through the Ministry. With Amblin's departments backing it will go through in no time so no worries there. Unfortunately I can also not get you a pass to the village yet as well, so tough it out for a few weeks ok? I also got permission from my supervisors last night for these." She handed over two small rings "These are promise rings that have been made into emergency portkeys. If either of you are in danger say 'Roseblack cottage' and they will take you to my cottage, they will also work through the wards at the castle thanks to permission from the Deputy Headmistress. Harry put yours over ring tattoo, promise rings are pretty common but that tattoo is unique. If either of you see any evidence of Sirius Black go directly to either myself or the Headmaster, do not do anything yourselves."

The Ministry cabs let them off at the station and they all hurried aboard the scarlet train. As late as they were the only open compartment the quartet could find already had a few occupants. "Oh its Luna! Come on Harry let me introduce you." Ginny excitedly open the compartment door and then saw the other occupant, a disheveled man apparently asleep a battered case nearby having the name tag of 'R.J. Lupin'. The young girl sitting in the cab, was thin and blond with her wand stuck behind her ear and wearing a bottle cork necklace. She looked up from her copy of the Quibbler and grinned. "Ginny! How wonderful to see you! How was your trip to Egypt?" The four sat down and held a quiet but intense conversation with the young girl. Harry found himself warming to her, both because of her personality and from the feelings of friendship emanating from his link with Ginny. Obviously these two were close friends already. A little ways into the trip, the cabin door opened and Neville Longbottom entered.

"Harry, Draco is looking through all the cars for you. Crabbe and Goyle are with him as usual I thought you might want to know before they got here."

He looked at the group and the sleeping man, he saw the rings on Harry and Ginny's fingers and shot a questioning look at Harry who just nodded back. "Well congrat..." He was interrupted when Draco shouldered his way into the car. For some reason, Draco's usual comments failed to raise his anger. Harry just pointed at the sleeping man, " I really don't care anymore Draco. If you want to start something go right ahead. There is a professor here to help put you back together again when its all over. After killing that basilisk you don't even come close to being a threat anymore, so just go away and play your bullying games with someone else." He deliberately turned his back to Draco and continued his conversation with Luna and Ginny. A dry cough came from the sleeping professor as Draco and his thugs left somewhat stunned. Neville came in, closed the door, sat down next to Harry and just stared at him open mouthed.

After several false starts, the conversations picked back up. They got food from the trolley and still the professor didn't get up. Suddenly, the train came to a screeching halt and the lights cut off. A chill began to enter the train, and looking out the windows they could all see some kind of cloaked shapes floating over and around the coaches. Everyone in the compartment sat there with dawning looks of horror etched on their faces. Harry heard in his head an insane laughter and the voices of a man and woman screaming in fear and terror, only to realize that the screaming was coming form him.

Ginny began to remember the horror of the Chamber when suddenly her mind broke free and was sweeping over endless plains. Her eyes focused and she saw Harry on the ground clutching his forehead screaming in terror. Luna and Neville were curled around each other on the bench crying massively with Luna muttering "Wake up mommy..." over and over again. Ron and Hermione were locked in silent screams of terror, as was the professor who sat there wide eyed. Then the cause of the terror came into the cabin. A skeletal hand gripped the side of the door frame and flowing around the corner the muggle vision of death, minus the scythe. A cold fog rolled around the base of its robes, small tendrils seeming to reach towards Harry and the others. Seeing this she grabbed Harry to her and shouted "You can't have him he is mine!"

Something snapped in her mind and the last she saw was brilliant golden energy enfolding both her and Harry. Energy that looked something like feathers. Just as she began to lose focus she managed to mutter "Roseblack cottage" she was jerked away with Harry to safety.

Remus Lupin snapped out of his Dementor induced mania and saw a most unusual sight. A dementor stood frozen in the doorway to the compartment, its hooded face locked on a brilliant golden shape on the floor. There stood a Roc of purest magic. An animus! He had not seen an animus this well formed since James' first attempt at the Animagus search ritual had produced one instead of a dream induced state. He heard the whooshing noise of an activating portkey, whoever was under there had gotten away. The animus looked at the Dementor and screeched, snapping the rest of the students out of the mania and then vanished. He silently cast a Patronus charm and drove the dementor from the train.

"Harry! Wheres Harry!" The bushy haired young witch shouted just as her red haired companion exclaimed "Ginny! Whats happened to my sister!"

"Yes, it would definitely be an interesting year" he thought to himself pointedly not looking at the two kids on the opposite bench blushing furiously at each other as they became aware of their positioning. They to looked around frantically for the two missing classmates. "First off have some chocolate, it will help with the aftereffects of the Dementor aura. Second, Harry or Ginny seems to have had a portkey on them that they managed to activate to get away with the other. We will find out where they went soon enough. I need to go make sure no one else was hurt. Stay here I will have more questions for you later." Remus left a small stack of chocolate frogs for the four remaining students and went to scout the rest of the train for students in trouble.

(BlackRose Cottage)

Cordelia sat at her dining room table looking aver the paperwork for her assuming guardianship of Harry. Charles was there as well making sure that everything was correct, as well as making sure that the public record for the Minister and the Chief Warlock to see had all names redacted, as was standard policy. Fudge might not be able to put two and two together to make four, but Dumbledore would know immediately who this was referencing but that could not be helped. Without access to the Potter/Evans Will they could not prove that the Headmaster knew what provisions had been made for Harry. Without that proof they had to go on the assumption that Dumbledore assumed that Lilly and James wanted Harry to go to his relatives instead of somewhere else. They had been at it for hours, long enough that the train to Hogwarts should be just about there.

A swift chill ran over Cordelia as the portkey she had made triggered, she jumped up as a loud crash in her living indicated their arrival. She ran into the room to see both Harry and Ginny laying unconscious on her floor, Harry with a look of terror and pain on his face blood leaking from between his fingers where they clutched his head. Ginny had a look of relief and victory.

"Charles! Get in here now I need help!" She ran and levitated Ginny off the shattered coffee table onto the couch as he came into the room. "See to her, I think she is ok" She went to Harry and pulled his unresisting hands from his forehead, blood seeped slowly from his scar which was enflamed. His breathing was steady, but a quick_Enervate_ failed to revive either of them. She quickly placed Harry onto a conjured mattress and flooed for Madam Pomfrey. "Not the best start to a guardianship" she sighed mentally to herself as she let Poppy through.

(Harry and Ginny)

The screaming had stopped and he slowly opened his eyes. He was sitting on a bench in the Hogwarts express, Ginny rested quietly next to him. Also in the compartment was a figure that flashed between a young boy about Harry's age and the form of Sirius Black. This Black was not paying attention to him, he was talking quietly to faded images of Hogwarts students that flashed between younger and older versions of his parents. He couldn't hear the conversation that was going on and he couldn't move without Ginny falling to the ground. Reluctantly he reached over and shook Ginny awake to the dreamworld.

"Harry! Is that thing gone? The last thing I remember is golden feathers and I think I managed to activate the portkey we got from Cordelia." It all came out in an excited rush. "Why are we dreaming?"

"Well, I don't know what you are talking about. The last thing I remember is the train stopping and screaming." At these words the scene they were in shifted. They were now in a small house, sitting in a crib with a baby Harry. A loud crash came from downstairs. "Get Harry and run Lilly! I'll try to hold him off!" _"Avada Kadavra"_ "NOOOOO! JAMES I DIDN'T DO THIS I SWEAR!!!!!" The last came from the image of Black that was also in the crib with them.

Harry seemed to be locked into the state of fear again, frantically Ginny did the only thing she could think of to break him out of it. She kissed him lightly on the lips. Joy suffused the scene as it shifted to a Hogwarts lake on a bright spring day. "Focus Harry! I need you to stay with me. You seem to be controlling this this time for some reason." Harry just nodded dumbly, a big grin splitting his face. Black just looked over at them confused.

"harry, is that you?" "Where are we?"

Harry whirled on the escaped convict. The words from _Lucid Dreaming_ coming to him: _'If you ever find yourself in a lucid dream with someone who is unaware of what is going on, or weaker than yourself, there are things you can do to them. It is possible to cause an effect similar to truth serum, the Cruciatus curse and any emotion based magics. Also thoughtforms or Animus have more power in the dream world. Here any damage they or you cause to a sleeping person transfers to their waking body. It is deaths caused by this kind of interaction that have led many to believe that, if you fall and hit the ground in a dream, you die in the real world.'_ Harry reached out and grabbed at the naked thoughts of the convict "You killed my parents! What did he promise you? I want to see it before I find out where you are and hand you over to the aurors!" The dream image of Black fell to the ground in pain. Ginny told herself she should stop this, but with what she had just seen of Harry's past couldn't bring herself to do it.

Harry caused a mirror to form in front of them so that all could see what would be played out. He threw the first memory he found at the mirror:

_Sirius stood beside James at the altar waiting for Lilly and Cordelia to walk down the isle. His best friend was getting married and he was the best man. Remus and Peter were groomsmen._

_Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were waiting outside a birthing room at the local hospital. The door opened and the Doctor walked out "Congratulations Mr Potter. Its a boy!" They all laughed as James rushed past the doctor before he could finish saying "You can go see your wife and son now."_

_Sirius and Cordelia sat at a table in the Hogwarts Great Hall waiting for the Potters and Longbottoms to come back from meeting with the Headmaster. "Lets do it Dea! Lets elope! We can get married and come back then have the party. My family will make a stink if I have a full wedding, what with Bella being a Deatheater and Cissa marrying Malfoy. We can leave next week." Cordelia looked into Sirius' face and said just one word "yes"._

Harry was so stunned at this point that he just let the memories he had grabbed fall from his hands, back to Sirius. He started to wake up but fought to stay asleep he had to know more! This time when he went to grab the memories Sirius was crying copious tears and just handed him a stack saying "Watch these please, they will say everything you want to know including where I am. I wont stop you from turning me over its all my fault."

Feeling both vindicated and ashamed of himself he played the memories back:

_Sirius stood in stunned silence as he heard his friends tell him that there was a prophecy about either Harry or Neville being the one to stop Moldyshorts! His friends were going into hiding, Flitwick would perform the charm but someone had to hold the secret. "No James. This is a better idea. Give it to Peter. No one would expect him to be your keeper. Tell everyone that I am it, and they will come after me first. I will go into hiding for a few months, then I should have a secure place of my own to live in."_

"_You know Sirius that's not half bad. I knew we made you Harry's godfather for a reason. Just to be on the safe side we will put a note in the Potter Family vault stating who are Keeper is going to be."_

_Sirius and Peter stood together as tiny Flitwick cast the Fidelious charm. With Peter becoming the secret keeper. After it was over Peter looked them over and said "I will go into hiding soon, I have a few loose ends to tie up for the Order." He walked over and hugged them all then left, shifting into his rat form as he left the house. Young Harry clapped and giggled at the feat. Sirius grinned and barked a short laugh and shifted to his grim form, chased his own tail and fell down. Baby Harry began to laugh even louder._

_Sirius looked at Cordelia and began "I just need to go and make sure they are ok Dea. I want to let them know what we have done as well, they deserve to know. I will be back soon, I will take my bike." He kissed her passionately and left, flying his bike to Godric's Hollow. He became terrified as he landed at the smoldering remains of the house with Hagrid holding baby Harry carefully in one arm. Only one thing could have caused this Peter must have been taken. "Give him to me Hagrid, I am his godfather." The giant man refused stating Dumbledore had given the order to bring him to his living relatives. He left his bike for Hagrid to take and began to search the house for a copy of the will to ensure that his friends last wishes were followed concerning Harry, when he spied a familiar rat form speeding off into the darkness. A look of pure rage formed on his face as he shifted to his grim form and gave chase._

_Sirius and Peter faced off in a street crowded by muggles, most of whom were stunned victims of an imperious curse from Peter. The rest were cowering in fear and terror as the spells and insults flew fast an thick. "Why did you do it Peter? We would have died for you?" Incarcerous! Thick ropes shot out and began to entwine around the rat faced man. He merely smiled and shouted Diffindo! The ropes severed as did a finger, Peter paled slightly but continued Bombardo Maxima Tempus! A glowing ball of orange light streaked from his wand into the street, Peter shifted to his rat form and scampered away, just as the street exploded. _

_Sirius woke in a small cold cell. The cries of terror and fear told him at once where he was. He shifted quickly to his grim form and curled up. Dementors seemed to have less of an effect this way._

_Fudge had just walked out of the cell after leaving him the front page of the Prophet and its crossword puzzle. He flipped the paper over and growled animally at the picture of the Weasley's. There on the youngest boys shoulder was Peter he was sure of it. The story said the boy attended Hogwarts, Harry should be there by now. Harry was in trouble! Peter could kill him if he heard a whisper that Mouldyshorts was back. He began to mutter to himself "He's at Hogwarts..." over and over again. It became a mantra to ward off the mania of the Dementors._

This time he was unable to fight the urge to awaken as he felt something warm slide down his throat, the last image he saw before waking was of a boarded up wooden shack near Hogwarts.

(BlackRose Cottage)

Poppy worked long and hard to awaken Mr Potter and Ms Weasley. Ms Weasley was a simple case of magical exhaustion, she would awaken in time, probably a day or two. Mr Potter she could not figure out what exactly held him in slumber. She thought she had him once but he slipped back under, she pulled a last resort potion from her pack. If this didn't work it would be off to St Mungo's for Harry till he woke up himself. Firewhiskey and Hot Chocolate. It might have something to do with the Dementor attack on the train so chocolate was a solid choice, the firewhiskey was to kick start his reflex system, always works better than a pepper up potion.

"Ahhhhh! It burns!!!!!" Harry screamed as he woke up in a strange room. This was not Hogwarts, although Madam Pomfrey was right there. There was Ginny still asleep, but he could sense her starting to wake up now, on a nearby couch. Standing nervously by the shattered remains of a coffee table was Cordelia and Charles. He was handed a glass of water which he downed without a thought and just as fast the burning sensation was gone. He got up and walked over to sit down next to Ginny and put her head in his lap. He began to run his fingers through her hair, like she did in their dreams, leaned over and kissed her gently on the forward "Wake up Ginny, we are safe now." he whispered to her alone. Her eyes fluttered open, she smiled and then fell back into a deep and restful sleep. He looked worried towards Pomfrey. "It's all right Mr. Potter, she is suffering from severe magical exhaustion. She should be fully recovered in a day or so. I must get back to the school now. Cordelia bring them over later this evening and I will set them up in the Hospital Wing for the night." With that she flooed away.

Harry looked around at the people in the room, "Cordelia, Mr Amblin I need to get access to the Potter Family Vault right now."

* * *

_Some chapters never seem to want to end...sorry took longer than I thought to get this one up. If your still here after this much please review.  
_


	8. Animus

_AN: Thanks again for all the reviews. I wanted to get this up sooner but between getting the flu and job/apartment hunting in a new city I ran out of time. Here is what I have right now. I will post another chapter as soon as I stop hacking up my lungs : _

* * *

(Black Rose Cottage)

"Harry, there is no way to get into the Potter vault right now. I need you to go and lay down for awhile before we go back to Hogwarts." Cordelia spoke sternly yet calmly and with logic."I will work with Charles and see if we can find a way to get inside. Now go rest for a little while we will leave for Hogwarts soon."

Harry was just to tired to continue arguing and went and laid down near Ginny and drifted off to sleep. Cordelia and Charles went out to the kitchen and talked quietly for a few more hours before taking Harry and Ginny back to the Hogwarts.

(Hogwarts Hospital Wing the next morning)

Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna stood impatiently outside the doors of the Hospital Wing waiting for Madam Pomfrey to let them in. They were all anxious to speak with Harry and Ginny about what happened on the train. They were joined momentarily by the new DADA professor, Lupin just prior to the doors opening. The four rushed forward as soon as they good and began to pester the two. Remus stopped and let them have their few moments together.

"Poppy, how are they doing?"

"Harry is suffering from exposure to Dementors but should be up and ready for classes this afternoon. Miss Weasley however, she severely drained her core somehow. She appears to have regenerated very quickly however, and that has me more worried. Did you get to see what caused it?"

Remus looked at Poppy very carefully, "She cast an Animus to protect herself and Harry. Whats more she did it wandlessly." The nurses gasp of terror caused Remus to nod, "Yes she was very lucky. It was also very powerful, powerful enough to stay around after she had left via a portkey." He looked over at the stunned woman."I will be taking both of them on very private sessions Poppy. Per Dumbledore's request. If she can conjure an Animus than she can also become an animagus, and I would be very surprised if Harry was not one as well. They will need the guidance and it was either Minerva or myself." He walked over towards the beds.

"Ginny, what did you do on the train?" Hermione was asking the young redhead.

"I don't.." Ginny began.

"She conjured something called an Animus." Remus interjected "It's a very difficult and advanced bit of magic. She was very lucky to have not damaged herself."

Harry was staring at the bedraggled professor with a growing look of recognition on his face. "I know you!" He said it loudly and everyone looked at him. "You were in my parents wedding as a groomsman."

"Yes Harry, I was" Remus was both pleased and perplexed "I was friends with both your mother and father."

"I hate to cut this get together short, but you four have classes to get to. Harry, Ginny you are excused from classes for the day. However, I would like to see the two of you this afternoon in my office to discuss the incidents on the train."

(Gringot's)

_Senior Account Manager Slicrot,_

_Acting on behalf of Mr Harry Potter and with the cooperation of the Dept of Magical Law Enforcement: Child Welfare, we are requesting access to the Potter Family Vault. We are aware that this is an unusual request, as Mr Potter is neither emancipated or reached his majority. Mr Potter is adamant on his need to access the Family Vault._

_Cordelia McDowell and Charles Amblin_

Slicrot looked at the letter he received with a bit of undisguised glee. He was beginning to like this McDowell person, unfortunately bank rules were bank rules. He grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote out a reply.

_Mrs McDowell, Mr Amblin and Mr Potter,_

_Pursuant to the charter of this bank, survivor access to a vault can only be granted to a minor upon several conditions, none of which fit with Mr Potter's situation. Therefor I must decline your request to gain access to the Potter family Vault at this time. You may of course petition the Board of Directors for access if you so desire_

_Senior Account Manager Slicrot_

(Hogwarts DADA Classroom)

Harry and Ginny approached the DADA classroom for their meeting with Professor Lupin. They knocked on the door hesitantly.

"Come In!"

They opened the door and walked in. The classroom was quite odd this year, no large collection of preserved creatures hanging on the walls, nor where there any pictures of anyone on the wall. It was just a simple plain classroom with the desks arranged in neat orderly rows facing a large blackboard. Professor Lupin was leaning on the edge of his desk, watching the two enter the room. He noticed that Harry instinctively glanced around the room as he entered and was standing in a way that provided a bit of cover to Ginny. He grinned a bit to himself and thought "Just like James and Lilly"

"Please have a seat you two. We have a bit to discuss." He motioned to the two chairs in front of him. "First off I want you to know that I am aware of your current situation. I think that the betrothal is the only reason why you were able to pull off what happened on the train. Now that aside do either of you know just what an Animus is?" He paused to see if either of them would answer then continued,"I am not surprised, an Animus is simply your core self realized and put forth. Very few people can pull off an Animus conjuration with a wand and even fewer can do it without a wand. The Animus you conjure is tied to how you feel about your magic, yourself and whats going on around you at the time. Ginny you conjured a Roc. A fierce predatory magical bird. It is also noted for the extreme levels it will go to to protect itself, its mate or its young. That is what your Animus did. It enveloped you and Harry in a protective barrier allowing you time to activate your portkey and escape. It also stayed around long enough to snap the aura of the Dementor so it could be driven off. The Headmaster has asked that I give you both training in this ability so that you have conscious control over it. The only reason you did not totally drain your magic core Miss Weasley is that you are bonded strongly to Mr Potter. You were able to draw on both of your cores, this is the only reason you are not in a coma right now. Also, I will be instructing both of you in how to conjure a Patronus. This will help negate the need for calling forth your Animus unless you need it."

Both Harry and Ginny sat there shocked this was not what the book had told them. Harry pulled out _Lucid Dreaming_ and began "Professor, that is more than what this book talked about. We have both tried to reach out to our Animus link in dreams but.."

Remus looked in amazement at the book Harry had pulled out. "Harry where did you get that book?"

"Flourish and Blot's why?"

"That book is extremely rare for one thing and for the other it was written by your grandmother."

The next few weeks seemed to pass by quickly. Harry and Ginny's classes with Professor Lupin took the place of their regular DADA classes as they quickly became very draining to both of them. The highlight of the time was that Cordelia was successfully awarded custody of Harry and sent him both the news and his Hogsmeade permission in the same owl. He was also informed that his meeting with the Board of Directors was scheduled for the 31st of October. He talked this meeting over with Professor Lupin one day after his latest class on summoning a Patronus.

"Well, Harry, the thing to remember when dealing with Goblins is to be polite, but don't try to make concessions. They see that as a sign of weakness, Goblins don't like weakness and most wizards and witches don't treat them politely."

On his way back from this meeting he was yanked into a small classroom by Fred and George. They sat him in a chair, looked at him sternly and started to speak

"Harry, you are a great seeker..."

"A good friend to us..."

"But if you do anything to..."

"Guys! Guys! I know this is the SPEECH right?"Harry was laughing silently to himself at the expression on the twins faces "I promise I will not do anything to hurt Ginny ok?"

'Well..."

"Alright then Harry..."

"So then you will be staying in the castle for the Hogsmeade trip?"

Harry sat there stunned. He had forgotten that Ginny would not be able to go, his mind began to whirl with plans to sneak Ginny out of the castle.

"I think we broke him..."

"Maybe we should help him..."

Fred reached into his bag and pulled out a parchment while George cast a locking and silencing spell on the door.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"

The trip to Hogsmeade went surprisingly well. Ginny snuck out using Harry's cloak and the six friends spent a pleasant day in town and away from the pressure of schoolwork.

(Halloween, Hogwarts)

Cordelia and Charles met Harry in the Headmaster's office where they used the floo to travel to Diagon Alley for their meeting with the Board of Directors. Back at Hogwarts, Ginny was having a lesson with Professor Lupin.

"Ginny, do you know what an Animagus is?"

"It's a wizard who can assume the form of an animal or insect."

"Correct, the first step to becoming an animagus is to find your Animus." Her look of intense interest had him chuckling, "Yes Ginny you and Harry have the potential to become animagus."

"Professor, if a animagus is disfigured does that carry over into the animal form?" Ginny asked slowly, thinking back to the memories Harry had ripped out of the dreaming Sirius Black.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

(Halloween Gringots)

Harry stood in front of the assembled Goblins of the Board of Directors. He was waiting for them to begin their questioning. He was alone at the moment, both Charles and Cordelia having been told that as "Mr Potter is wanting access, Mr Potter must explain to the Board in private as neither of you are either a Potter or Evans."

The eldest goblin present looked up from his paper work" Well now Mr Potter. Please tell the Board why we should allow you access to your Family Vaults prior to your majority in violation of your parents last will and testament."

"Mr. Director, I have reason to believe that in the Potter Family Vault is a document that will free a wrongfully imprisoned man. My godfather Sirius Black. I have also been told that a copy of my parents will is in the vault, and my caseworker would like to look it over as he believes several instructions were not carried out as stated in the will."

"Mr Potter, your caseworker may of course look over the will left by your parents to ensure it was followed as written. We pride ourselves on ensuring such things are handled correctly. We will provide him a copy to peruse at his convenience. But trying to find a single document in your Family Vaults is quite a daunting task. We can not give an underage wizard carte blanche to go through the Vaults, even for the purpose you propose."

"Please sir, you keep saying Vaults, I know only of my trust Vault, Potter Family Vault and the Black Family Vault. Of these I only need access to the Potter Family Vault. The document would have been placed in the vault a few months before my parents were killed."

"Ah, well Mr Potter, there are four Potter Family Vaults,and two Evans Family Vaults that you will gain full access to when you reach your majority. The Black family has a grand total of 5 vaults under their control. However, " the goblin was looking over a large ledger "this shows that a document was deposited into one of the Potter vaults in the time frame you suggested. We will have it brought to you, if that is satisfactory?"

Harry knew he should just accept the compromise, but Remus kept telling him not to accept compromises with goblins. "No it is not satisfactory. I am sorry Director but due to recent events in my life, I must insist that I be allowed to go into the Vaults to retrieve the document myself, also I will be accompanied by both Cordelia McDowell, Charles Amblin and yourself Director so the will may be copied to Mr Amblin's satisfaction."

The room got very quiet.

(Halloween Hogwarts)

Professor Lupin led Ginny quickly upstairs to the Headmasters office, pausing in front of the gargoyle only long enough to say "Thin Mints"

"Remus, Miss Weasley. What is the matter?"

"Professor Lupin and I " Ginny began with a small nod from Professor Lupin "were discussing animagus transformations. I asked if an animagus were disfigured if that would carry over to the animal form. He asked why I would want to know that, well Headmaster harry was able to access Sirius' dreams the night of the attack on the Express and managed to play some of them for us to watch. One of them was of someone named Peter losing a finger in a duel before changing into a rat. My brother's rat Scabbers is also missing a toe on his front paw."


	9. Missives

_AN: Sorry if its later than I usually get a new segment up. Between being ill and job hunting I have not had a lot of time for writting._

_Disclaimer: I dont own this, I make no money off of it, Please go and buy the Harry Potter series so that the people who do own the copyrights get the oodles of money that they deserve _

* * *

(Gringots)

The silence in the meeting room was profound, Harry hoped that he hadn't bollixed this up to bad. Regardless he stood there while the Director glared at him for several minutes then, upon seeing no flinch from the young wizard, chuckled.

"Very Well Lord Potter. We will do it your way this time, please gather your companions and we will leave immediately."

The resulting trip to the vaults was not the usual roller coaster ride. Instead of heading for those cars the Director lead them over to a nondescript door in the lobby, upon opening it it appeared to be just another meeting room.

"When we are all inside this room will take us directly to the vault in question. It will also protect you from the attacks of any guardian spells or beasts."

The quartet entered the room and closed the door, the Director then proceeded to a second door in the room. He rapped on it with his knuckles once harshly and uttered a strange phrase in Gobbledygook and then turned towards the others.

"Very well Lord Potter, I as Director of this branch of Gringots give you leave to enter this family vault for the purpose of retrieving the last document placed inside and to allow a copy to be made of your parents will by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." The Director bowed to Harry and stepped aside "Only you can open this door at this time."

Harry approached the door and steeled himself, slowly he reached out to turn the handle. The door opened effortlessly revealing an immense vault, empty save for three items on a table two sealed letters and the Last Will and Testament of James Potter and Lilly Evans Potter.

(Hogwarts Headmasters Office)

Albus Dumbledore had heard many things over his years as being Headmaster of this school, but this was a new one.

"Ms Weasley, you are telling me that a man believed dead for the past 12 years or so is alive and living as the pet rat of your brother?"

"Yes Headmaster." Ginny began but Professor Lupin interrupted her.

"Albus, you know what Peter was able to do. If there is even a small chance it is him we must investigate! And if the vision that Ms Weasley saw while linked with Mr Potter is accurate then I have several questions I need to ask him." Anger seemed to roll off of Professor Lupin

"Oh I agree Remus. But this must be handled delicately, there are other students that must be kept out of the way. I also believe that Harry and Cordelia should be here for that as well don't you?"

(Hogwarts Gryfindor Tower)

A large black dog crept silently through the empty hallways near the Gryfindor tower. It seemed to have one purpose, as it stopped and stared at the painting of the Fat Lady. It slowly morphed, back into the form of a tortured middle aged man, with a wild unkempt hair and tattoos spread over his visible flesh. Sirius shrugged his shoulders a little straighter and approached the portrait.

"Good evening Agatha." He said towards the portrait, "It is good to see you again. I need you to let me into the common room please."

"Mr Black, you know I can't do that if you don't know the password. Especially as you are no longer a student here."

Sirius and the Fat Lady argued heatedly for several more minutes in this manner, when Sirius had a brilliant thought.

"Agatha, you have been letting Pettigrew into the dorms for the last several years! Without a password, why won't you let me?"

"I have not! Poor little Pettigrew is dead, you killed him! Now leave now while I try to remember you as you were as a student!"

"Alright Agatha, you leave me no choice. I am sorry it has come to this. I hope they can restore you, just remember that Peter is here! You remember what he could become, if you see him warn Harry please!" Sirius grabbed his pocket knife, supposedly able to open any sealed barrier and tried to slash his way through the portrait. Agatha screamed and ran for another portrait, sealing the hallway shut behind her.

Sirius had to stop before he got to far, as he heard the sound of approaching steps. He quickly morphed back into his Grim form and sped away for one of the hidden passageways out of the castle.

(Gringots, Potter Family Vault)

Harry looked at the two envelopes in front of him on the table, as Cordelia and Charles both read over the Will and ensured the copying was done correctly. The first letter was tinged in red and was simply entitled

_To: Whom it may Concern_

_Regarding: Identity of Secret Keeper for Godric's Hallow property_

The next letter was much thicker and was labeled:

_To: Harry James Potter_

_To be delivered to him upon entering the Potter Family Vault, or upon his emancipation which ever comes first_

Harry looked at the Director and pointed to the second envelope. "Its addressed to me, will this violate our agreement if I take this as well?"

The Director walked over to the table and looked at the letter carefully and then referenced a large tome that he summoned to his hands with a snap of his fingers. "Ah no Lord Potter. This letter is listed in the registry as having to be delivered to you as stated. Therefor it is not a part of our previous agreement with you, but is part of the services we render to our account holders. As such, you are free to take that letter as well."

Harry quickly pocketed the first letter, he already knew what was written there, and broke the seal on the second to extract a large sheaf of parchment.

_Harry,_

_I sincerely hope that you never have to read this without myself or your mother there. If we are then we can all laugh over how silly this all is as I begin to get you started in your life after school. First off please know that your mother and I both love you more than anything, more than I can honestly put into words. _

_If you are reading this without one of us there then I can only assume that the worst has happened and we failed to hide out from our enemies as we wanted to do. I devoutly pray, as does your mother, that are wishes were followed and your were given over to your godparents or other selected guardian to be raised. If not, enclosed is a list of people to contact to seek redress for any ills that have befallen you because of that. If you need help in anyway I have also included a list of our closest friends for you to contact, both Muggle and Magical. _

_Its important to tell you that once you reach the age of majority or are emancipated that you will be invested into the Potter family magics, you will also need to become married within a year of that time as well, unless you are emancipated under the age of 15 in which case you will have to be betrothed and then married by your 18th birthday. I am sorry about that, but the Potter Family Magic is strong and based upon those kinds of bonds, if you don't have one than it will cause you serious harm. In this vault is a painting of your great grandfather who will explain it all to you when that time comes. _

_I am running out of both time and space, and I have so much more I wish I could say to you. Always remember that we love you and are proud of you in whatever you choose to do with your life._

_Your loving father,_

_James_

_My dearest son,_

_I see that from what your father has written that he has told you all the important manly things: how to get revenge and how to get help if you need it. I also see that he tried to put into words how much it is that we both love you._

_From the moment that you came into our lives you had us wrapped around your tiny fingers. You had your father when you reached out and grabbed his finger by reflex and just held on tight. I wish that I too could be there with you right now reading over this and laughing at both you and your father blushing over this, but events in the world seem to be conspiring against us. Please know that we never wanted to leave you alone in this world, and took great pains to insure that you would be raised by those people loved by both of us. I too am running low on time here, and so I give you some gifts like your father. Things and information that I hope will help you out in your life._

_Your father has given you lists of people to contact for help and for revenge, I give you a list of people who are your family. I have included all of them on here from my side of the family, even the ones I dislike (I marked those with an x) because they are your family. Family is important to know, understand and support when possible. A word of warning, do not go to my sister Petunia unless it is of the utmost importance. If you do, try not to tell her that you can do magic, she has had a hatred of it ever since she was refused admittance to Hogwarts. _

_There is not much to worry about in the way of Evans Family Magic when you reach maturity, but there is some. Like your inheritance from your father, my family magic also demands that you be either betrothed or married within a years time. If you do manage to find someone please show the enclosed parchment to the goblins and they will retrieve a pair of betrothal rings from our vault for you. They are enchanted with the Evans family magics and provide a measure of protection for you both against most means of attack._

_I am almost out of parchment my dear child. Please remember that, as your father has mentioned, we love you more than life itself. We will always be watching over your safety until such time as we can be together again._

_Love Always_

_Lilly_

Harry looked carefully through the sheets of names and found the letter for the betrothal rings as well as a letter marked only _OPEN IN PRIVATE!! SHOW NO ONE NOT A POTTER OR EVANS BY BLOOD OR MARRIAGE!!!!_

Harry handed the letter to the Director and asked politely for the items spoken of in the letter to be brought to him immediately. The Director looked over the letter quickly "Wait here for my return and do not open the door you came in this from until I do." Harry simply nodded as the Director left, returning shortly with the betrothal rings in a small silver coffer.

(Hogwarts)

Harry and Cordelia returned to a Hogwarts in turmoil. They were quickly escorted down to the great Hall where all the students were spending the night while the castle was searched. Cordelia left Harry and went to add her experience to the search for Sirius Black. Harry however quickly found his way to his friends and Ginny and brought them up to speed on what happened at Gringots.

"I then gave a note from my mothers letter to the Director who returned with these." Harry showed the small silver coffer and opened it. Inside where two rings of braided silver and gold, Harry took one out of the box and looked at Ginny. "Gin, I want you to accept this ring as a token of our betrothal. I want you to wear it openly for all to see." With those simple words he slipped the ring onto her finger over top the tattoo. He silently took out the other ring as his friends watched in stunned awe. "I too will wear this ring as a sign of our betrothal. I will wear it openly for all to see." He slid the ring onto his finger, a small flash of magic between the two of them and the moment was over. The teachers went around and ensured that everyone was accounted for and then dimmed the lights. Harry and Ginny lay close to each other clasping their hands and went to sleep.

(Gryfindor Dormitory)

Scabbers the rat slept in his cage. He was quite comfortable hear, he was fed regularly and was safe from roving beasts and Death Eaters. He had almost forgotten what it was like to be human he had been a rat so long. He dreamt back to when he was human and his time in this same room studying with his fellow Marauders Those were good times, he still didn't understand why he had turned them over to the Dark Lord, at the time it seemed the right thing to do. His mind worried at this problem like it had since that night, but it just kept running in circles that would not stop.

He was awoken from his worried reverie by the appearance of that damnable Kneazle of the Granger girl. It knew the beast could get to where he was but it just sat there and stared at him at night licking its lips. The squashed faced feline bolted at the sound of the door to the room opening, and Scabbers looked up to see who had come in.

"Well well. What have we here." Albus said without a trace of his normal good cheer

"I smell a filthy rat Albus. A filthy murdering traitorous rat, I should never have defended for all these years." His old friend Remus was looking at him with utmost contempt and loathing. Remus quickly cast a series of charms to prevent Peter from regaining his human form.

They gathered up the cage and left for the Headmasters office wondering what the morning would bring.

(Headmasters Office)

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were escorted to the Headmasters office by a concerned looking Cordelia. She gave the password to the gargoyle (Dum-Dums) and led the children up the stairs.

"Mr Potter" the Headmaster began "I understand that you have something that you wish to share with me?"

"Yes Professor Dumbledore. But first could we please have someone from the Ministry here as I would like to lodge a formal complaint and request with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Cordelia, with a nod of approval from the Headmaster, used the floo to contact Kingsley Shacklebolt. The black Auror stepped through the connection and spoke " Mr Potter, I understand that you have something you wish to say to the Department?"

"Yes sir." Harry looked a little nervously around the room and was pleased to note the looks of support from Ginny and Cordelia. He was more surprised however to see Remus giving him the same look while Dumbledore merely removed an invisibility charm on the cage on his desk. Harry's nervousness become feral glee as he noticed the animagus trapped within. "I am wanting to lodge a formal complaint against the Ministry for false imprisonment of my Godfather for crimes he did not commit."

"Mr Potter, this is a very serious accusation! We have sworn statements from a dozen witnesses to the crimes of Sirius Black! And I for one, do not have time to waste on childish fantasies! I expected better from you Cordelia!" He started to leave.

"Kingsley!" Albus demanded in an authoritative voice "Please sit down and listen to everything before acting like Minister Fudge!"

Kingsley froze and looked at the Headmaster warily. "This had better be good Albus!" He sat down defiantly and crossing his arms said "Continue Mr Potter."

Harry reached into his robes and pulled out the letter edged in red. "Yesterday I went to Gringots to have my parents will examined and to retrieve this letter, which I had been told was waiting for me." He handed it over to the Auror and continued "In it is the name of the Secret Keeper for my parents. Ms McDowell informs me that that is blood parchment and signing it is like making a wizard oath. It is impossible to forge one and is admissible as evidence as sworn truth from the signatories. Please open it and read the name there, I am sure you will be surprised."

Kingsley opened the letter, noticing that the blood seal was still intact indicating this letter had not been opened since created. "It says _The Secret Keeper for James and Lilly Potter is Peter Pettigrew_." He sat there quiet for a moment and stared at the young boy intently "Ok Mr Potter, you now have my full attention."

* * *

_Again, reviews are appreciated as are the number of people who have story alerted or favorite storied this work of mine!  
_


	10. Rings and Views

(Hogwarts Headmasters Office)

Kingsley Shacklebolt was not a happy Auror at the moment. First he had been summoned away from a VERY entertaining dinner companion, then fed some cock and bull story about an Animagus murderer being trapped in a pet cage. When he was all set and ready to rip into Albus and Remus for all of this he was given actual PROOF that Sirius Black was innocent. Now he was listening to the Boy-Who-Lived confessing to essentially mind raping an innocent man to get the information he now held in his hands.

"Mr Potter," he sighed rubbing his temples mightily"only the fact that you were suffering from immense strain and that you are new to your power is stopping me from having YOU chucked into a holding cell in the Ministry basement!"

Gasps echoed around the room and every adult in the room started to protest, but Kingsley ignored them all staring intently at Potter and his betrothed both of whom were going pale in the face. He grinned at that "However, since those two facts are present and I feel that we can trust Albus and Remus to watch over the rat here, you Cordelia and myself are going to go for a little walk." He stood and started for the door "If Sirius is where you say he is and if he is willing to surrender to you then we can all come back here and see if the rat is really Pettigrew. Either way, the blood parchment letter will get him another trial. Lets go."

The trio stood and left the Headmasters office and headed towards the front doors with Harry in the lead. From the front doors he led them down towards Hogsmeade stopping and pointing to a decrepit shack on the very outskirts of the village.

Harry strode forward to the door and calmly called out "Sirius! Its Harry Potter and Cordelia, its time to stop running and come in from the cold."

The shacks door opened slowly and Sirius stepped out. "Harry? Cordelia? Whose that? KINGSLEY?"

Sirius dove to the right and dragged his wand out of his robes, but wasn't fast enough as Kingsley's stunner caught him square in the chest.

(Headmasters Office)

He frantically searched for some way of escape, but the old fart and the werewolf were both to quick for him in his current state. The only way out was through the gate on the front of the cage, which was locked, or by switching back to human form inside the cage. But then again, that would cause a lot of damage and the resulting stress should cause the cage to explode as well. It would be easier if the cage door was unlocked, he began to pace nervously in the cage.

click

He looked up at the sound and noticed that somehow the cage door had become unlocked and opened just a fraction. Without thinking twice he bolted out of the cage and began to dodge multiple jinxes and hexes as well as talons from the old farts pet. Damn it all! No mouse cracks or cracks under doors that he could see, that only left one alternative hostage, the red head should do well. He scampered over behind her and quickly shifted back to human form snatching his wand from his robes as he grabbed the girl around the neck.

"Stop or she dies!"

"Why are you grinning Remus? I will kill her!"

"Why Peter my old friend," Remus replied with dripping sarcasm "don't you recognize Lilly's engagement ring? Go ahead Ms Weasley give him a better view."

"What? NO!" was all he had time to say as the blood traitors hand shot up and grabbed him on the arm. The protective spells stored in the ring went off and Peter Pettigrew flew violently back and slammed into the wall with a sickening thud.

( Remus' Point of View)

He enjoyed watching that little rat run around in the cage waiting for judgment. All they needed was Harry and Sirius and they could all get a sense of closure for the deaths of James and Lilly. Speaking of which, he walked over to Ms Weasley slowly, still watching the cage closely.

"What a lovely ring Ms Weasley, I assume that Harry gave it to you?"

click

His head jerked back towards the cage just in time to see Peter scurry out and try to find someway out of the room. He fired off jinx after hex but couldn't hit the traitor at all, Albus kept missing as well as did Ginny. Fawkes tried to join in as well, but every time he got close Peter would run under a table or chair. Peter than ran up behind Ginny and transformed back into his human form, "Stop or she dies!"

"Oh this will be good," Remus thought to himself "if that really is Lilly's engagement ring like I think it is than Peter is in for a world of pain." He began to grin wolfishly.

"Why are you grinning Remus? I will kill her!" Peter screamed.

Remus let his voice fill with sarcasm "Why Peter my old friend, don't you recognize Lilly's engagment ring? Go ahead Ms Weasley give him a better view."

Ginny didn't even bother to look over at him and she gripped his arm with her hand, "What? NO!" was all Peter was able to get out before being slammed into the wall by the spells stored in the ring.

(Albus' Point of View)

Hmmmm...Lemon Drops are good.

It was becoming harder and harder to concentrate recently, this current problem was just making it harder. Really, Peter as a Rat Animagus, he had known that ever since he had been in school. Fawkes tried to help him at night with song, and it did somewhat, but right now he was past the time he usually slept to the healing song.

He waved his hand idly at the candy dish and wandlessly summoned another one to his hands, he must really thank Severus for this latest batch.

click

Oh boy! Target practice!

"I keep missing," he pouted to himself.

He listened passively as Peter tried to take Ms Weasley hostage. Really, that never worked except in silly muggle novels. Wait Lilly's ring? where did she get that, there was no way she should have that they were locked safely away in the Potter Family Vaults.

Hey he still had a Lemon Drop in his hand

Hmmm Lemon Drops are good!

(Ginny's Point of View)

She really hated having to wait here while Harry went off with the others. She didn't mind Remus or even Pettigrew in his rat form, but something was odd about the Headmaster. He kept popping those Lemon Drops of his like there would be no tomorrow.

_The candy is spiked_ a voice sounded in her head.

What...Harry? She thought back.

_O! You must be his betrothed, how wonderful to meet you! I am Orbis. _ the voice replied.

Who...what are you

_I am a servant spirit bound in the betrothal ring you are wearing. Mistress Lilly bound me to protect her descendants betrothed. My fellow spirit Anglis is bound in the other ring Master Harry is wearing._

Why are you talking to me, does Harry know about you?

Remus moved to her and tried to ask her a question but Ginny was not paying attention.

_One with the blood of Mistress Lilly on him, a werewolf and drugged candies are near you, I have awoken to protect you...LOOK OUT!_

click

Pettigrew had managed to escape from his cage somehow and was scurrying around on the floor. She tried to get him with any jinx she could think of, even her infamous Bat-Bogey hex. Somehow she kept missing as did the Headmaster, Fawkes and Professor Lupin. Next thing there was a smelly arm wrapped around her throat and a wand pointed at her head.

"Stop or she dies!"

_Oh I don't think so you filthy traitorous worm!_

"recognize Lilly's engagement ring.." Professor Lupin was saying

_He knows me? Wait I know that aura...oh that explains the werewolf then_

"Go ahead Ms Weasley give him a better view."

_Oh yes please Mistress Weasley grab his arm with your ring hand please._

Ginny was beginning to run out of breath so reached back and grabbed the filthy arm. She felt a massive surge of power explode out of the ring and suddenly could breath again. As she began to feel a little faint from lack of oxygen she heard a sickening thud and Orbis speaking in her mind

_ANGLIS WAKE UP! Don't worry Mistress Weasley, I will keep you safe until Anglis and Master Harry arrive._

Ginny passed out

(Sirius Shack)

_WAKE UP! _a feminine voice was screaming in his mind.

_Huh...what Orbis? ORBIS!_ a more masculine voice replied. Harry grabbed his head with the beginnings of a new migraine. Cordelia looked at him oddly "Its alright Harry, Sirius will be fine. The Wizengamot will understand he was surprised and reacted on instinct."

_Harry? Master Harry! Oh my how you have grown! _the masculine voice was back in his head, _We don't have much time my name is Anglis, the ring your betrothed wears is Orbis. your betrothed is in some kind of danger! I will take you there now be ready._

Harry only had enough time to say "Wait!" before he felt the pull of a portkey taking him somewhere.

Cordelia screamed as Harry vanished before her eyes. Kingsley spun around low with his wand ready. "What happened!"

"Harry was here and then he just vanished!"

"Crap! Alright lets get back to the castle immediately and we can get help form the others in tracking down Mr Potter."

(Headmasters Office)

Peter fell to ground just as Ginny began to fall as well, a soft glow seemed to surround her and she began to float gently just off the floor. Remus looked over at Peter's body _"Incarcerous vultus amoveo"_ glowing silver ropes bound Peter tight. as he was beginning to move in to check on Miss Weasley's health, Harry was there holding his betrothed as she coughed a bit and smiled.

"You can't apperate in Hogwarts or use a portkey. How did you get here so fast?" Remus began

"Anglis brought me here. I don't know how." Harry replied offhandedly

Remus conjured a chair and sat down, just as Cordelia, Kingsley and Sirius entered the room. "Harry's missing!"Cordelia shouted "He just vanished down where we found Sirius and.."

"He turned up here." An amused Albus said while eating a lemon drop. "Rather interesting as it is not possible to apparate or port key here without my express permission or help when creating the item."

Cordelia spun and saw Harry holding Ginny on the floor with Peter bound in silver ropes laying against the wall. Scorch marks were everywhere about the room. "What happened?"

"Yes I would like to know that as well."Kingsley piped in "How did he get out of a warded cage?"

"This is all interesting but I need to get Ginny to the Hospital Wing now." Harry lifted Ginny up and tried to walk out of the room, but Cordelia stopped him and cast a featherlight charm on Ginny.

"We are going to the Hospital Wing, Kingsley I will take custody of Sirius since he needs medical attention as well, while you figure out what happened here." Kingsley just waved absently at Cordelia's comment. Cordelia levitated Sirius and together the four left the Headmaster's office

_Master Harry?_ Anglis started _Your betrothed will be okay. She was just unprepared for what Orbis was going to do when the traitor grabbed her. She should wake up in a few minutes._

_Thank you Anglis,_ Harry thought back,_ Now, what exactly are you?_

_Ah yes I suppose we have the time to discuss that now. Master Harry, your mother was a descendant of a family of spiritualists. They had developed over a long period of time to harness friendly spirits for services suited to their individual abilities. _Anglis spoke_ I am my fellow spirit Orbis, were bound into these betrothal rings, by your mother for the protection of you and your betrothed. We would only awaken if either of you were in peril, and we have some access to our original abilities augmented by your mothers spells._

_But my mother was muggle born! _Harry thought back, _ How could she have access to all this magical ability and knowledge?_

_Master Harry, I don't know who told you that your mother was muggle born, but they were wrong. She was most definitely a pure blood witch. I know she was taken in by her distant relatives at a young age when her parents died, perhaps that is where the idea comes from. The Evans family has always been great spiritualists and you have that talent as well._

They arrived at the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey quickly got the two unconscious patients in bed. AS son as her head hit the pillow Ginny woke up and said the first thing on her mind "Werewolf! Whose the werewolf!? Orbis!!!!"

"Ginny! Calm down its alright you are safe now!" Harry sat on the bed next to her and held her tightly "Orbis told you there was a werewolf?"

"Its Remus Lupin Ginny." Cordelia said "The Headmaster and Board of Governor's have known the whole time and Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey have been making sure he takes his Wolfsbane potion and is locked away when needed."

"But he is a werewolf?" Ginny protested weakly, remembering all the help the professor had been since the beginning of the term.

_Its ok Mistress Weasley, _Orbis replied in her mind _Mistress Lilly knew about it when she bound me to the ring. He is, not exactly harmless, but a good man with a ...how did she put it...oh yes a 'little furry problem'_

Ginny chuckled in spite of herself and simply leaned back against Harry who was having a similar conversation with Anglis.

"Harry, there is something else I need to tell you." Cordelia began hesitantly"Sirius and I well we.."

"Are married and have been since just before my parents were killed." Harry finished smoothly "I have known since I pulled all those memories out of Sirius back at the beginning of the year. I figured you would tell me when you were ready to, and as I knew for a fact that Sirius was innocent at that point it didn't really matter."

"Well pup," A tired Sirius coughed out "I am glad to hear that."


	11. Articles and Manors

_A/N: As always I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe...if I did do you think I would post it here? _

_ Thanks for all the reviews folks, makes me think I might actually be able to write : **  
**_

* * *

_**DUMBLEDORE DELUDED????**_

_Daily Prophet exclusive _

_by: B. Goodwinson_

_In a surprise move today, Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts, was admitted to St. Mungo's long term spell damage ward. It has been announced by members of the Wizengamot that the Supreme Mugwump has for some time been affected by poison laced candies. Healers also state that Dumbledore appears to be in the first stages of dementia, possibly caused by the poisoned treats. It is not known whether or not there is hope for the one time leader of the light to make a full recovery._

"_In cases like this," a healer who asked to not be identified stated "which are becoming more prevalent with the survivors of the war against Grindlewald and his allies, the odds are very slim. Headmaster Dumbledore will be given the best and latest treatments for this disease, just as soon as we can determine what affect the poison has had on his system."_

_When asked how the poisoning was discovered sources within Hogwarts only stated that it was the result of a long term investigation into the Headmasters recent actions._

"_He always acted a little weird,"Draco Malfoy a 3rd year student stated "especially at the Opening and Closing feasts. He would always wear some piece of his clothing backwards, and if you were brought to his office than he would always offer you some of his candies."_

_Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonnagal will take over the running of the school for the remainder of the year until the Board of Governors meet to determine who will receive the final appointment. _

_**SIRIUS BLACK CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES!**_

_**PETER PETTIGREW FOUND ALIVE!!**_

_A Daily Prophet exclusive_

_by: Nigel Woodcock_

_In a special meeting of the Wizengamot today, the conviction of Sirius Black was overturned based on new evidence. This new evidence was the discovery of Peter Pettigrew and a letter from his victims, James and Lilly Potter, stating that he (Pettigrew) was their secret keeper. Pettigrew has been found to be an unregistered animagus with a rat form, his existence was discovered by Ginerva Weasley who saw him change out of his rat form at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Pettigrew had spent the past 13 years as the pet of the Weasley family._

_Sirius Black, now Lord Black, announced that he was sent to Azkhaban without trial. He was never given Veritaserum as is required when accusing any Head of a Noble House._

_Pettigrew was given a full trial last night and was given veritaserum by Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. His answers indicated that he had been a spy for You-Know-Who for at least two years prior to the Dark Lords defeat by Harry Potter. He has been sentenced to receive the Dementor's Kiss in one weeks time._

_The Daily Prophet at this time would like to extend our apologies for the treatment received by Lord Black at the hands of this paper. We failed in our duties as responsible journalists to dig further than the surface of the story._

_**Hottest Available Men Update**_

_A Teen Witch Weekly update_

_by: Laura Fulsom_

_Well girls it looks like the number one available guy under the age of 15 is off the market. Sources indicate that Harry Potter, Gryfindor Seeker and Heir to the Potter Family Fortune, was spotted wearing a betrothal ring. A similar ring was spotted on the finger of one Ginerva Weasley, the lucky little witch. Teen Witch Weekly is offering a reward for pictorial evidence of this burgeoning romance or of its non-existence!_

_**Rotfang Conspiracy Strikes Hogwarts Headmaster!**_

_A Quibbler Exclusive_

_By: L Lovegood_

_Members of the Rotfang Conspiracy have managed to strike in the most secure structure in all of Wizarding Britain: Hogwarts!_

_Albus Dumbledore, beloved barmy Headmaster, was admitted to St. Mungo's late last night after a protracted battle with a captured conspirator. The conspirator was caught in the act of giving the Headmaster more of the tainted candies. Auror Shacklebolt and Auror McDowell were responding to the school for reports of Sirius Black, aka Stubby Boardman, being innocent (which this paper has always decreed)when they stumbled upon the fiend. In the epic struggle which ensued the Headmaster was hit with the 'vulgus memoria pessum ire' curse. This curse which mimics the effects of dementia in candy eating old men is a standard part of the Rotfang arsenal. The counter curse for this supplied to the Hospital by the Quibbler and was received with thanks by the grateful staff, we can only hope that whatever poison applied to the candies can be neutralized so that the Headmaster may resume his place at Hogwarts._

_------_

(Hogwarts Hospital Wing 24 hours later)

"Well Harry," Sirius began hesitantly "as you know I am your godfather and Cordelia is your godmother slash temporary guardian, so I need to ask you a serious question."

"Yes Sirius I want to move in with you and Cordelia and to stay away from the Dursley's for the rest of my life!" Harry got out before Sirius could finish his question.

Sirius just laughed at this "Well than all we have to decide is what to do about where we will live. Cordelia's home is to small for the three of us, it was only intended to last until we started having kids. I have another home in London but it needs a bit of work before we can live there its rather depressing."

"Not to mention Sirius," Cordelia interjected "you have to claim the Head of Family title formally to gain full access to it."

"Don't remind me!" He groaned

"I don't understand," said Harry as he and Ginny spent some time just being with each other in relative solitude "whats that got to do with anything?"

"Pup, "Sirius explained "you will have to face this soon as well so we might as well discuss it now. When you claim the Head of Family title formally you gain several benefits: a seat or more on the Wizengamot depending on your family history, I believe that James said he had 5 seats; emancipation if you are still underage and certain protections under Wizarding Law. You are also stuck with several onerous duties including settling any Family Debts, collecting on any outstanding Life Debts for any previous member of the family, and marriage contracts."

"Marriage contracts? You mean I might be required to marry someone I have never met?" Harry asked stunned at the news. Ginny spoke up quickly however as she could sense that Harry was getting very angry at this.

"It's normal to have several Marriage Contracts Harry. Father had four I think when he assumed the Head of the Family for the Weasley line. None of them mentioned having to be married to fulfill a debt though so he was free to marry mum. We are betrothed at a level which kind of already makes us married so we will be fine,"she got a little nervous about this the more she thought about it "even if I have to share you with some other witch, I still got you first."

"You knew this might happen?" Harry demanded of Ginny

"No! But it is not uncommon, multiple marriages are not that common anymore and the Ministry has strict guidelines on who can and can not have multiple wives." Ginny replied. For some reason this calmed harry down dramatically.

"So since we are betrothed I will more than likely not have to worry about any Marriage Contracts?"

Cordelia spoke up at this point "That is correct Harry. However, you need to know that as you are the sole survivor of the Potter and Evans family lines if there are contracts that demand a marriage the Ministry will hold you to them. To what extent I am not sure, but in cases like yours the minimum they would expect is for you to have one wife for each family."

Harry just groaned and began to blush as he buried his head under the blanket to the sounds of the chuckling of the rest of the room.

(Later that evening)

Ginny had finally fallen asleep and Sirius had gone to recover at Cordelia's. Harry reached into his school bag and pulled out the envelope from his parents letter. Once again he was amazed at the outside writing on the letter:

_OPEN IN PRIVATE!! SHOW NO ONE NOT A POTTER OR EVANS BY BLOOD OR MARRIAGE!!!!_

He broke the seal on the letter, opened it and a small earring fell out onto his lap.

_Our Dearest Child,_

_In your hands you hold the key to the Potter/Evans Manor. This earring is charmed so that once you put it on, only your death will remove it and it will be invisible to all. The Manor is the greatest secret of the Potter/Evans line. The earring will act as a portkey there and back from wherever you are, even if warded against such travel. More information will be provided to you when you come to the Manor. For your first trip bring only yourself and your wife if you have one that is the rule of Manor's Magic, after that you may bring whomever you wish. You must destroy this letter after putting on the earring, that will also serve as notice to the Gringots goblins that you are the next Head of the Family for the Potter/Evans lines and they will assist you in anyway you need._

_With Love_

_Mom and Dad _

"Curiouser and curiouser" Harry thought "Anglis wake up please!"

"Yes Master Harry?"

"What do you know of the Manor and this earring?"

"Only that it is similar to one worn by your father, Master James, and I detect no evil intent from its magics. I know nothing of a Manor."

"Hmmm...thank you. I can't leave without telling Ginny. She will worry and she has some temper."

"Well master, you could try to take her with you."

"But the letter said my wife, we aren't married yet."

"True but the _**Iugum Sponsalis**_ ritual is like marriage in that it binds souls together,that might be enough. I can't tell until you actually wear the earring if it will work or not."

Harry pondered this and pierced his ear with the earring with a slight twinge of pain, he grasped his wand pointed it at the paper and said softly "incindeo" and tossed the paper into his waste bin and watched it burn to ash.

"Alright Anglis, whats the verdict?"

"Master Harry, as far as this device is concerned Mistress Ginerva is your wife and will allow her to travel with you the first time. It is actually waiting to activate once you hold her hand."

"Convenient that, thank you Anglis"

"Ginny" Harry spoke softly but insistently "I need you to wake up dearest."

Ginny rolled a bit and muttered in her sleep, Harry climbed out of his bed and walked over to hers.

"Gin-gin wake up!"

"Harry I hate that name! I just fell asleep why are you waking me up?"

"We have to go somewhere tonite. I need you to grab your wand, throw on some clothes and grab my hand."

"Why can't this wait till morning?"

"Because I activated something to do with my family magics and it won't stop until we go somewhere."

"This better be good Harry let me put some jeans on."

Ginny climbed out of bed and groggily grabbed her wand and threw on a pair of jeans. She then walked over to Harry and grabbed his hand. A flash of light blinded them and they both felt the pull of a portkey.

Madam Pomfrey heard the two children talking quietly in the outer room but thought nothing of it. She was aware of the status of the two and was quite happy for both of them. She was very attached to the two of them, Harry for the amount of time she had spent getting to know him and Ginny for the hours she spent consoling the girl after the horrors of her first year. The large flash of light however was not something she approved of and ran out to put a stop to whatever they were doing but, by the time she go there both children were gone.

(Potter/Evans Manor Hold)

Harry and Ginny blinked in the bright light of a mid afternoon sun. They must be on the other side of the world they both thought to themselves. They stood on a gravel path in the middle of a wooded vista.

"Oh Harry! Its so lovely here! Where are we?"

"If my information was correct we are on the way to the Manor of the Potter/Evans family lines."

"Oh I should have worn shoes! I am in my slippers, this is going to kill my feet."

"We can take all the time we want to Gin. And as many breaks as you need.

"You will also probably have to carry me as well." She giggled a bit as Harry blushed

"Of course my Lady," he said trying to appear gallant as he swept into a low bow "Shall we onward go."

"Oh my gallant knight let us away."

The pair started walking up the trail in front of them, after several stops to rest their feet (one by a rather stunning pool with comfortable benches all around), they came upon an impressive sight.

Before them stretched a high stone wall of ancient design with crenelations along the top, a gate breached the wall. The gates massive iron bars bore an intertwined stylistic P and E. Beyond the wall and gate sat the Manor. Its massive size dwarfing even the wall, a tower stood attached to the northern end of the house, and the southern end appeared to have a stable of some sorts. It rose three stories high and was likewise toped with crenelations. The massive iron gates swung open silently as the pair approached and as the stepped across its boundaries a voice rang out of the air

"The Manor welcomes the Lord Potter and the Lady Weasley-Potter home! All personnel please assemble to greet the Lord and Lady!"


	12. The Manor of Things

_A/N: I own nothing of the Potter Universe. Please read and review, and thanks to everyone who has favorited the story or even me as an author or reviewed my stories._

* * *

"_The Manor welcomes the Lord Potter and the Lady Weasley-Potter home! All personnel please assemble to greet the Lord and Lady!" _

----------------

Harry and Ginny approached the Manor at a casual pace, noticing that a large number of people were lining up in front of the front doors. As they got closer they were able to see that the household staff had arranged themselves in an obvious grouping, to the front stood a small army of house elves wearing belted tunics emblazoned as were the gates. Behind them stood a number of people dressed in uniforms reminiscent of maids and man-servants of the past century. The most shocking was the dressed ranks of armored warriors that stood opposite the house elves and servants. They were all dressed in highly stylized and flowing plate armor, chased and engraved with gold and silver, helms on and visors down. All wore some form of sword, from gladius up to a massive flamberge, as well as long bows and arrows. In between the two groups stood a trio of individuals, a house elf of incredible age, a man dressed in a more elaborate version of uniform of the other man-servants and an individual dressed in plate armor seemingly made from pure gold whose helm was on but his visor was up.

The two teens approached nervously and stopped several feet from the trio, Harry's hand was on his wand and Ginny had moved a pace away. The man dressed in gold chuckled softly as the other two looked on in confusion at the actions of their Lord and Lady.

"Well done my Lord." He said as he strode forward and knelt gracefully in front of Harry, removing his helm to allow his long blond hair to fall down his back, also revealing his slightly pointed ears. "I am the Commander of the Guard for your family Lord Potter. My name is Sinodel Evans."

The house elf quickly followed suit and knelt while saying, "Me is Knobby, Lord Potter. Me is leader of house elf's of this manor."

The elegantly dressed man stepped forward and bowed briefly "I am Jackson your butler sire. Welcome home."

The other two stood after Jackson spoke. Harry stared open mouthed at Sinodel and muttered "You're an elf? A elf like in the muggle fantasy novels? Why haven't I heard of your kind before?" Ginny was also taken aback by Sinodel's appearance.

"My Lord, surely you have been taught about the Goblin Wars?" Sinodel questioned.

"Well yes, but no mention was made of elves, just house elves. Right Ginny...I mean I didn't sleep through something like that in Binns' class right?" Harry looked at Ginny in confusion.

"No Harry, Binns never mentioned elves like this before." Ginny replied thinking hard on the classes she had had.

"Trust humans, even a wizard, to hold a grudge." Sinodel sighed, "We, along with our cousins the house elves, backed the Goblins during the last of the Goblin Wars. We refused to back the wizards because of the actions of many of them were vile and detestable. However my men and your servants are standing here patiently, we can continue this inside as it is important to your reason for being here. Let us introduce you to your household."

What followed was perhaps the most confusing two hours of the teens lives as they were introduced to the many people who it took to both secure and run the manor. Eventually they were entrenched at the table in the formal dining room with Sinodel, who had changed out of his armor with a wave of his hand and into clothing more familiar to them.

"Harry,"Sinodel began as Harry had told him to during the introductions to the house staff, "what you need to understand right now is that you are part of the Elven peoples." Ginny and Harry just looked on in shock. Harry's hands immediately going to his ears to see if perhaps they had become pointed somehow. Sinodel noticed this and just chuckled softly. "No, you are not a half-elf or changeling, yet you are still part of the elven nobility. During the last Goblin War only one family of wizards were seen as being uncorrupted by the darkness that pervaded the world. That was the Evans family. They struggled for us to maintain or rights and independence, and helped to guard the entrances to our realms. They did this even against the overwhelming might of the other wizarding families, even as we were losing. In revenge, the entire magical family of Evans was destroyed, their assets seized and the memory of their magics destroyed. All but two daughters, who we managed to get to safety before destroying the bridge between Britain and the realms."

Harry and Ginny paled at the description of what the wizarding world had done while Sinodel continued "These two daughters were raised by the elven nations, one chose to remain here and the other chose to return to mortal realms in secret, in another country to begin the Evans line again. That line eventually made its way back to Britain, all the while keeping in contact with the elven nations. Your mother Lillian and her sister Petunia were the last of the family born into that branch, its magics always passed to the first born daughter. Your mother married Lord Potter and brought him here after determining that he could be trusted using a similar earring to the one you wear now. When they found that they were to be hunted because of the prophecy concerning you they were to afraid to raise you here until you would be powerful enough to defend yourself. Before I could come to help protect them you were already gone to live with the other Evans descendant. I tried to contact you there, but your aunt refused to allow me in or to come to you again. I can not go against the orders of the Evans matriarch and was forced to return here until you married at which point your wife is the matriarch with full access to the Evans family magics."

"What prophecy? What are you talking about? All I know is that Voldemort killed my parents and failed to kill me because mum sacrificed herself for me." Harry demanded to know.

"You have not been told of the prophecy? How is this possible, even your aunt knew of it!" Sinodel raged and then shouted "Borfwin!"

"Yes Lord Sinodel?" A n elf dressed in robes common in the wizarding world came in, "Lord Potter! And might this be the Lady Potter!" He exclaimed happily, joy seeming to infuse his being.

"Yes Borfwin, may I present to you Lord Harold James Potter-Evans and his Lady Ginerva Weasley-Potter-Evans." Sinodel motioned to the teens who stood to receive the bow of the elven wizard gratefully.

"Please have a seat Borfwin." Harry motioned to a chair "I am sure Sinodel called you for a good reason." 

"Yes indeed Borfwin, it appears that Lord Potter has not been made aware of the prophecy concerning himself as of yet." Sinodel began as they were seated again. "Please enlighten him."

Harry sat there in shock as Borfwin told him the prophecy in all its detail. "So I have to kill Voldemort or he kills me." He asked carefully "And whats this about the power he knows not?"

"My Lord," Borfwin continued "we have been researching this since we were made aware of the prophecy by Lady Lillian. As far as we can determine the full knowledge of the Evans family magics has been lost to everyone save the Elves and Goblins."

"And just what is the Evans family magic?" Harry and Ginny both asked at the same time 

"Well if I have full access to it I should know as well!" Ginny stated firmly in response to Harry's amused look.

"Of course dear. Please tell us." Harry commanded 

"The Evans family has always been drawn to spirits and ghosts, their family magic deals with binding, controlling and expelling them. Thats the magic of the female side, the magic of the male side is less broad based, it deals exclusively with destroying them eternally. The books of the family magics are kept here in the Manor." Borfwin concluded.

Harry rubbed his temples lightly and just sighed, "Alright, we will deal with that another day, I have just two more questions really and then I have to get back to Hogwarts before Cordelia and Sirius go spare looking for us, we have been gone for hours. How is it Sinodel that you are also an Evans and just where in the world are we?"

Sinodel looked at Harry oddly, how could he not have figured it out. "Lord Potter, I am your distant cousin." Harry looked up quickly "The second daughter rescued by the elves stayed in the elven nations and had a family of her own, I am her descendant. As for where you are My Lord you are, what was that muggle term I heard once, oh yes you are underhill. You are where time ceases to have meaning, the Summerlands, the Elysian Fields. You are in the ancestral home of the Evans family in the Elven Nations."

Harry looked dumbfounded, Ginny had long since put it together he realized, and then just chuckled at himself "I can really be think sometimes."

"The letter said that I can bring anyone here that I trust is that the case?" He asked

"Yes My Lord," Borfwin said clearly "all they would have to do is touch you as you activate your earring and they will be transported as well."

"All right then. I have to get back to Hogwarts, preferably without making a scene, while I am there please make the Manor ready for guests over the summer. There will be ten of us total, including Ginny and myself." Harry spoke making a quick decision.

"Yes My Lord, Borfwin will see to the arrangements with Jackson." Borfwin got up and left quietly when Sinodel brought this up. "To get you back to Hogwarts will not be a problem, aside from the not making a scene. You will have been gone for about half an hour by the time we get you back." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a second earring to match Harry's and handed it to Ginny "My Lady, this is your earring, Like Lord Harry's it will be invisible to all who don't know about it. If you need help trust Orbis and Anglis, your rings. They were created with both sides of the Evans magic and will protect you from almost all physical and spiritual attacks. When you wish to return here your earrings will bring you back to front doors if you are alone or on the wooded path if you bring someone else with you. It lets us ensure your safety that way."

The teens followed Sinodel as he led them to a room in the masters suite. "From here you can travel back to where you left from by activating the earrings again. When you have the list of people who will be spending time here after Hogwarts or any other questions call for Knobby, he will assist you."

Sinodel bowed low and left the master suite alone to the Lord and Lady of the house. Harry looked at Ginny and simply said "Think we can get back without anyone knowing we were gone?" He chuckled at her incredulous expression, grabbed her hand and mentally told the earring to take them back.

(Hogwarts Hospital Wing 30 minutes ago)

_Madam Pomfrey heard the two children talking quietly in the outer room but thought nothing of it. She was aware of the status of the two and was quite happy for both of them. She was very attached to the two of them, Harry for the amount of time she had spent getting to know him and Ginny for the hours she spent consoling the girl after the horrors of her first year. The large flash of light however was not something she approved of and ran out to put a stop to whatever they were doing but, by the time she go there both children were gone. _

Poppy gasped aloud at the sight of her two favorite students vanished in front of her eyes. The flash of light was not something she had ever seen before, it wasn't apparation or a portkey effect and there was no other sign of them at all. She quickly rushed over to her desk and shouted into a mirror there.

"MINERVA! WAKE UP! ITS AN EMERGENCY!"

A sleepy but alert Headmistress appeared in the mirror "What is it Poppy? Who got hurt?"

"Mr Potter and Ms Weasley vanished in a flash of light from the room I had them in!" she cried out.

"I will be there immediately with their family members, don't touch anything. We will have the aurors look everything over immediately." Minerva's face vanished from the mirror.

Not ten minutes later the enraged forms of Sirius Black and Arthur Weasley along with Minerva, Cordelia and Molly barged into her offices. "What happened?" both men roared at the same time.

Poppy gave them both a look that only a professional healer or nun could give causing both grown men to wilt n front of her and collapse into the chairs nearest them.

"Sorry Poppy." Sirius began as Cordelia put her hands on his shoulders "I just got Harry back and now he's gone!"

"Its all right I understand. As to what happened, I heard them talking after I told them to get some sleep, so I came out to be sure they were behaving. They were standing in the middle of the room, there was a flash of light and when I got there they were gone."

"Our clock shows Ginny was Visiting Friends when I looked before coming here." Molly supplied.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment, "Dea do you know if Harry got a letter from his parents when you went to the Potter vault earlier? He said that he knew Ginny was in trouble because Anglis told him, but the only way he could know Anglis is if he had James' engagement ring. The only way he could have thats if the Goblins let him into the Potter Vault before he was emancipated."

Cordelia sighed deeply "Yes Sirius, Harry retrieved a letter to himself from the Potter vault. It let him get the engagement rings and he gave one to Ginny Weasley that night." 

Sirius perked up a bit upon hearing this and suggested that they all settle down for a moment and not do anything else hasty.

The resounding chorus of "WHAT!' "FINDING MY DAUGHTER IS NOT HASTY!" from the rest of the room caused him to cringe deeply in his seat, as did the smack he got from his wife up the back of his head.

"No really! I promise everything is ok. James did something similar when he proposed to Lilly. He said at the time it was something to do with his family magics and he couldn't explain it to me. They were gone for about half an hour the last time I think, how long has it been Poppy?" He asked quickly

"About twenty minutes or so" the healer said.

"Alright if they aren't back in the next fifteen minutes then we call in the cavalry." He said firmly.

A large flash of light about ten minutes later signaled the return of the two teens, everyone poured out of the Healers office. Harry and Ginny were standing there laughing slightly with each other over something.

"Well explain yourself young man!" Sirius demand jovially "Just what do you think you are doing gallivanting around gods know where at this time of the night?"

"And just what were you doing with my daughter young man!" Molly exclaimed

Ginny shrunk a bit at the tirade the two of them were facing until Harry stepped between the adults and her and calmly said "I do apologize for causing anyone any stress. I accidentally triggered a bit of Family Magic that my father left me in a letter I retrieved from the Family vault the other day. I am unable to tell you anymore of it as you are not blood related to the Potter family. I apologize for taking Ginny as well but we were holding hands when it triggered and took her with me as well."

Sirius was staring at Harry intently and thought to himself "He has James' earring as well. That means he has been to the Manor House."

"Harry, come with me over here we need to talk." He said to his godson and took him away from the rest of the crowd. 

"What is it Sirius, I would really like to get some sleep." Harry began before his godfathers next words left him gaping like a fish.

"How is Sinodel doing these days?"


	13. Birds, Snakes and Cats

_A/N: A little shorter than normal but I wanted to get this much up as I realized it had been awhile since my last update.Thanks again for all the positive comments. Some conclusions to some hanging threads in here hope you enjoy it._

* * *

The mist swirled and parted around the large snake as it slithered its way towards its burrow. It has been three years since it was set free from that glass cage, and while the food wasn't as plentiful as before the freedom to move at will was almost joyous. The python entered its burrow and curled up to nap away the pre dawn gloom that affected the area never aware of the events about to transpire.

The essence that was once Tom Riddle moved among the trees and fog that hung in the pre dawn air near the abandoned muggle farm. He had sensed a most unusually intelligent serpent pass by him a while ago and had, over the course of the past few days, finally tracked it down to here. He watched as the Burmese python curled up into slumber and struck! Invading its rather primitive mind was child's play, his essence and magical power fused with the snakes body enlarging it and giving it extended life and resiliency. He ruthlessly ripped through the mind of the python to learn where it had come from only to find that that Potter brat had freed it from a zoo!

'Will my life ever be free of these damnable Potters!!' He screamed in mental anguish. First the brat had somehow caused his killing curse to rebound, forcing him into this half-existence and then after he had finally merged with a human host he was cast out again!

Voldemort refused to look back on his past defeats, instead focusing on the goal of returning once more to human form. 'I will go to Lucious. He has my diary, I can use it to return to human form.' With that decided he forced his new body to begin the long trek to Malfoy Manor.

(Hogwarts Hospital Wing)

Harry looked at his Professor with a small amount of shock "How do you know about Sinodel?" he whispered urgently.

"Well Harry, you are wearing Anglis and if I am not mistaken Ginny is wearing Orbis, you both just reappeared in the same manner that James and Lilly did after he proposed to her and wearing the same earring that James used to. Add that all together and it sounds like you have been to see Potter Manor. I have not been there since just before you were born. I had honestly forgotten all about it till I saw the rings and your earring. I am guessing that Sirius will be talking to you about it as soon as he takes a good look at you." Remus replied "Now thats enough for tonight, get some sleep and I will talk to you more during our extra session tomorrow." Remus left the stunned teen and headed back to his room in silent contemplation.

(DADA Classroom the next day)

Harry and Ginny sat and listened to Remus as he carefully explained to them the final steps in calling forth their Animus in a controlled manner. "Ms Weasley, you have done this once previously instinctively but we have progressed along far enough that you should be able to call it forth at will. Harry you will need to put in a little more effort as this will be your first try. To call them forth you need to focus your thoughts on calling forth your Animus and the task you wish it to do. You need to give it a specific focused task otherwise it will stay and continue to drain your core till you die. If that happens the Animus will go rogue and begin to latch onto any source of magical ability it can find and feed on it till its drained and continue the process till destroyed." Both Harry and Ginny blanched as the realization of what had happened on the train ride hit home.

"Now as your patronus stag and mustang are able to be summoned rather effortlessly by you both you should be able to bring out a small version of your Animus to begin with. I want you to focus on calling your Animus and to have it appear small enough to fit on your desks. As for the action you want them to do I want them to jump to each others desk and back again. After that dismiss your Animus. There is no incantation or wand work for this, its all a matter of focus and will."

Ginny sat back and concentrated on calling her Animus, quickly her mind filled with the glory of flying high above the world and in protecting her mate and flock. She focused on these feelings and where she wanted them to appear as was rewarded when a small glowing Roc appeared upon her desk and cried out a greeting.

Harry was having more difficulty in calling forth his Animus. He would concentrate on calling it forth only to be distracted by the mixed senses of slinking through the woods while soaring amongst the clouds. He shook his head violently and unknowingly snarled loudly, startling Remus who recognized the call of a hunting cat. Harry was shocked out of his concentration as a figure appeared clouded in smoke on his desk, as it cleared it revealed the form of a panther. The cat sat on his haunches and pawed at the sky as a pair of large feathery wings.

The two Animus stared at each other then quickly switched desks, the Roc by flying over and the panther by vanishing in a cloud of smoke and reappearing on Ginny's desk. They repeated the movements and then vanished.

"Well "Remus squeaked out then tried again in a more normal voice "Well, now that you have summoned your Animus your next step in becoming an Animagus is to try to merge with it before letting it appear. You will NOT attempt this without either myself, Professor McGonnegal or Sirius present do you understand?" After murmured assurances from them both he continued "Harry, your Animus is extremely rare. It's a creature from the Central Americas known as a Nagual. I want you both to study your creature forms in depth for the rest of this year and we will practice summoning both your patronus and animus as well."

"Now Harry I know you have questions for me about your parents and Sinodel, so let me have them and I will answer as best as I can."

The three spent the rest of the evening in a companionable atmosphere, and Harry had a great many questions answered.

(Outside Malfoy Manor)

The large snake slithered up to the gates of Malfoy Manor and over them without pausing, the defensive spells and alarms failing to register his presence. The serpent then found an open window on the first floor and entered the manor, the screams of the house elf who was unable to escape the python's strike the first sounds to awaken the household.

(Hogwarts Snape's Office)

Severus looked down in horror as he felt the burning from his Dark Mark. Knowing that the return of the Dark Lord was not possible, but knowing also the price for disobedience to the summons, he sent a quick message to Minerva and grabbing his regalia, disapparated.

(Malfoy Manor)

Severus reappeared in the banquet hall of Malfoy manor to a gruesome sight, a large serpent of some sort was wrapped around Lucious and had its fangs sunk into his Dark Mark. Lucious was extremely pale and frothing slightly at the mouth as the serpents venom went to work.

/_Ah Severus! Our most trusted spy! How good that you are the first to appear./_

"My Lord?!" Severus fell to his knees automatically as the sound of Voldemort's voice rang in his head.

_/Indeed. This one did not believe what he was told and as such is being punished. I have a mission for you that only you can accomplish. I will tell you after the rest of my followers arrive./_

Severus shuddered minutely but said nothing as the room was filled with the noise of several more Death Eaters appearing in answer to the summons.

_/Ah! I see the rest of you have finally decided to join us. This one/_ Voldemort threw Lucious from his coils and released his bite _/failed me most horribly and whether he lives to see the morning or not is up to the fates to decide now. I have tasks for each of you to perform and it would behoove you to complete them in a timely and efficient manner./_

One by one the serpent advanced upon the Death Eaters and gave them their orders after which they would vanish quickly. Finally only Severus was left in the room.

_/Severus I have a most important task for you to complete, now that that muggle loving old fool is out of Hogwarts. I need you to..._

(Hogwarts)

The rest of the year went rather smoothly for the two teens. They spent their time on long walks around the castle or relaxing with friends. Gryffindor won the Quidditch and House Cups again that year. Harry had sent off a list to Sinodel outlinning who he would be bringing to the Manor and was informed that all were acceptable, and special precautions were in place for those who needed it.

Albus Dumbledore finally came out of the dementia induced by the candies as a shell of his former self, he was able to give the start of his poisoning as the day that Percy Weasley came to Hogwarts as a first year. That was the first time that Peter was able to affect his lemon drops.

The other shoe fell during the last week of classes when Harry was informed by Remus that he was not to be returning the next year.

"Why!" Harry demanded. "Your the best Defense instructor we have had in years!"

"My ego thanks you Harry," Remus replied "but the Ministry Laws on employing a werewolf are very strict. The only reason I was allowed to stay on was Albus requested it. Now that he has been officially removed as Headmaster they are demanding my removal, as I am a 'Hazardous and Dangerous Dark Creature'"

Harry sighed and removed an envelope from his pocket "Here this is an invitation to come to Potter Manor this summer. Sinodel wanted me to say that your old rooms are available and that he can still take you 2 out of 3 times in chess."

Remus chuckled and assured Harry that he would be there as Harry walked him out to the carriages awaiting him.

(Hogwarts Express)

Harry sat next to Ginny in the Trio's usual carriage joined by Neville and Luna. They had spent most of the ride back discussing plans for the upcoming summer and theorizing over who would be their next Defense professor. All talking had ended as they got closer to Kings Cross, Harry was currently fidgeting a little in his seat trying to make a decision in a rapidly diminishing amount of time.

_Gin should I invite them now or wait?_ Harry sent down their mind link

_It's your home Harry, invite them whenever you want. If you want to do it now though you better hurry._

Harry's sigh got everyone's attention. "I want to invite you guys over to my home this summer for a few days, I'll send you all a formal invitation as soon as I can but I wanted you to know now."

Ron and Hermione immediately provided assurances that they would be there as did Neville after looking intently at Luna who quirked him a small smile and a nod.

"Luna? What about you?" Harry asked

"Oh most assuredly Harry I will be there. I am sure it will be a most enlightening experience."

* * *

_A/N 2: And there it is Harry and Ginny's animagus forms. I got Harry's from an old fiction I read a while ago...I can't remember from where or who so if anyone figures it out let me know and I will give them credit here later. _

Next Time: Potter/Evans Manor interlude and Voldemort's schemes.


	14. The Summer Begins

(Black Rose Cottage)

Harry, Sirius, Cordelia and Ginny were all sitting down for a late afternoon dinner and discussing plans to go to the Potter-Evans Manor for a portion of the summer.

"Well I don't want to spend the whole summer there pup." Sirius announced "I was able to secure tickets to the World Cup match, and I figured we can go as a family. I know that Arthur has gotten tickets as well for him and his family. I'd invite Moony but its supposed to be a full moon so he will be indisposed."

"Thats great Padfoot!" Harry and Ginny both exclaimed. Cordelia just smiled and nodded her assent before adding in "We should go ahead and get the invitations sent and then Ginny needs to head back to the Burrow."

Despite some grumbling from both teens once they finished the invitations and Harry had given Ginny an embarrassing hug and kiss goodbye, thanks to Sirius' whistles, Ginny was taken back to the Burrow by Cordelia.

(Malfoy Manor)

Draco was not a happy child at this point. He had come home to find his father in a coma, a house elf dead, his mother in near hysterics and a bloody great snake enthroned in the great room. Worst of all his father's 'friends' kept popping in and out at odd times of the day and night. Draco, in all honesty, was not sure of the views his father espoused about pure blood superiority. Granger who was a mudblood was undeniably the smartest witch in his year, if not the whole school excluding the professors. Not fair that she was a pretty as well. Potter was a half-blood and had more power in his little toe than Draco's father. Of the pure bloods he knew in Slytherin, only Parkinson was more powerful magically than Draco, and Greengrass and Davis were both smarter in all honesty. His two friends growing up Crabbe and Goyle were poster children of Pure Blood, 15 generations of verified pure blood descent. And they would be lucky if together they could tie a shoe lace, they only made it through their class work because they were able to intimidate other students into doing it for them. He personally was to scared right now to leave his room, some of fathers 'friends' were not people he wanted to run into alone while father was in a coma.

(Hogwarts Potion Classroom)

Severus worked happily among the three large cauldrons bubbling merrily atop the counters. Boomslang and shredded Puffskein in one, essence of murtlap and aconite in another and dragons blood and manticore venom in the last. This had to be the most complex potion he had ever made, and it would bring the Dark Lord back into a physical form. That was perhaps the most important thing that needed to happen right now if all the plans were to come into fruition.

(Several Points around England)

In other parts of the English countryside items were recovered or stolen, muggles were killed by the score the only constant throughout all the cases when they were investigated by the Yard was that similar people were seen at all the sites. People dressed in black wearing white masks.

(Longbottom Estate)

Neville looked at his Gran with determination in his face, this alone pleased the old matriarch greatly not that she would let it show it would destroy whatever had caused this change in Neville. To think it all started with a letter to go spend time at a friends house!

"I am going Gran! And I intend to stay there the entire time listed, for Merlin's Sake its only a week!" Neville almost roared.

"Language young man, you will NOT speak to me in such a tone of voice!" She replied "I do not have a problem with you going to spend a week at a friends house. I have a problem with the fact that I do not know who this person is nor do I know where it is you will be going! Until you can answer those points then you are going nowhere."

(Quibbler Offices)

"Daddy!" Luna cried out, holding the invitation unopened in her hand

"Yes pixie?"

"I will be gone for a week this summer visiting forgotten places and learning ancient lore!"

"Excellent dear, do tell me when you get back. And make sure you have that article on the links between Cornish Hens and the declining number of Cornish Pixies finished before you go."

(Granger Residence)

Hermione had to sit down and explain to her parents in detail actually in excruciating detail about what was happening that summer. The trip to see the World Cup was not that big of a deal, it was right before school started back up anyway. No, the problem was the week at Harry's before that. They had heard of Harry before, and even seen him briefly after her second year, but they were hesitant about her spending a week with someone they had never met before.

This of course left her with only one real option, so she reached into her desk to pull out what she would need to fulfill her promise to show.

(The Burrow)

It was easier at the Burrow for Ron and Ginny to get permission to go, well easy for Ginny at any rate. She would be spending time with her Betrothed after all with supervision by a responsible adult. Cordelia would be there, Sirius was not what Molly considered responsible. It took a little more persuading for Ron to be able to go, he had been annoying the rest of the family with his antics, its bad when the twins pranks cross the line from funny to humiliating when the target is a family member. He eventually took the hint and apologized where needed and received permission to go as well.

Things had started to settle down somewhat when a pair of letters arrived for Ginny.

(Malfoy Manor)

Now he was panicked. Draco paced about his small room restlessly for what seemed like hours. He had gone downstairs the night before after he thought everyone had left. While he was walking by the great room he heard the voice of Professor Snape talking to someone. Always willing to gain any information he could use later he stopped to listen.

_What do you wish for me to do next My Lord? The potions will be ready to be used by the end of the summer but require certain...sacrifices for the desired results._ Snape had said

_We will use the boy and his mother for that part Severus, _a hissing voice had replied_, neither will be of much use to me after the ritual anyway. We will send the pair to the World Cup as a 'reward' Lucious as well if he pulls through, and perform the ritual immediately upon their return._

Draco had fled at that point. He had gone back to his room and since then had spent every waking hour trying to find a way out of this for him and his mother. He could care less about his father at this point, the last healer brought in to look at him had recommended sending him to the long term ward at St. Mungos. Dumbledore was unavailable to help, still recovering his senses after his longterm poisoning. McGonnegal might be able to help, but he was unsure as to her ability to do so or how to contact her. The same went for professor Lupin, and Snape was obviously out as he was in on the whole sad affair to begin with. That left only one other person he could think of to help, but he had no way of contacting him. Well, actually he did,but there was no way to guarantee that she would even bother to read the letter before destroying it. Well actually there was. He quickly grabbed his traveling cloak and wand and headed towards the floo connection.

(Black Rose Cottager)

Harry looked at the two almost identical responses from his two friends in wonder. Well this should be relatively easy to accomplish but it would be cutting some things a little closer than he wanted to. He penned a quick letter to Ginny and sent it off with Hedgwig before heading back to his exercise routine.

(The Burrow)

_Ginny,_

_There has been a bit of a snag with the invites I sen to Hermione and Neville. His Gran and her folks want to meet with us...well me actually. So I was thinking why don't you come with me, Sirius and Dea to see Neville's gran and we can all drag Ron with us to meet Hermione's folks? Let me know tonight when we talk again what you think, we would be doing this sometime within the next few days._

_Love_

_Harry_

Ginny decided that it was a splendid idea, "Mum! I have a few dinner dates with Harry, Sirius and Dea. We will be meeting with Madam Longbottom and Mr and Mrs Granger. Harry wants to know if Ron can come along to meet the Granger's."

She only absentmindedly heard her mum's agreement to the plan when she reached for the second letter, this one was carried by a Gringotts owl and was addressed to her as well.

_Lady Ginerva Weasley-Potter in waiting,_

_We have been asked by a confidential source to arrange a meeting between you and Lord Potter and this source as soon as possible. Please respond as to when would be a good time for this meeting. It will take place here on the insistence of this source._

_Slicrot_

_Senior Account manager_

Ginny looked at the letter in wonderment.

_Harry! _She sent through her mind link _I need you to come to the Burrow please _

_Is everything ok!_ She received back from Harry, she sent a quick wordless assurance _I'll be right there_

Eventually they settled on taking care of the meeting the same day they planned to meet Madam Longbottom and Neville for dinner and sent their reply.

(Gringots Secure Meeting Room, A few days later)

Sirius and Cordelia had to be left out of the meeting by the orders of Gringots, as they were not part of the sources agreement. Harry and Ginny sat at one end of a long meeting table facing the doors, curious as to who this "confidential source" might be. The mystery was quickly resolved when the door entered to admit a familiar head of blond hair. Ginny sat there in stunned silence as Harry bolted up out of his seat.

"Malfoy?" Harry said incredulously "What do you want?"

"Lord Potter," Draco began in a very constrained voice "I have come to you seeking both assistance in saving the life of my mother and asylum for the two of us. I swear upon my magic and the name of Malfoy that I harbor no hidden agendas in this matter."

Both Harry and Ginny continued to look on in silence, expressions of awe and confusion apparent on their faces, as the magic sealed Draco's ability to both use magic and to continue the Malfoy line to the promise. Draco took the time to look closely at them, a single tear began to run down his face and he whispered "Please Harry. You are the only one left I can think of who can help me." The two teens shook themselves out of their stupor and after a lengthy discussion Harry asked for permission to bring both Cordelia and Sirius into the meeting. Draco pondered the inclusion of a fully trained Auror and the only person to ever escape Azkhaban only briefly before assenting to their presence. After another hour of questions and answers the conspirators split up.


End file.
